White Love
by Lunetta.Tukiko
Summary: Our love revolves around the coldness and numbness of snow..but against its white and purity...comes the warmth of heart. RxR minna! onegai!
1. Day at the Park

**Where Love Leads Us To**

Chapter 1: The Day at the Park

The Tomoeda Amusement Park is always filled with different people, families, friends and couples those are the people present in an exciting and extravagant place. Going to different stalls and rides. The sky is filled with colorful balloons as it flew above the clear bluish-white sky and noises that different people emit especially the laughter of kids who are feeling they are in happy and an enjoyable paradise that every person could wish for. Leave all problems and doubts and be with the people you love the most.

In the midst of a crowded place, stood a group of three at the entrance of the park waiting for their other friend who is already late.

"Wonder where she's already at this moment?" asked by a 17-year-old boy with messy brown hair and mesmerizing amber eyes.

"Don't worry Syaoran-san, Sakura-chan will be here any moment now" reassured by a 16-year-oldlady with long raven hair and exquisite amethyst eyes. "Sakura-chan is just"-----takes a look at her watch-----"ten minutes late" she smiled. Syaoran just sighed and waits for her girlfriend.

"Daidouji-san is right, you shouldn't worry too much then" the 17-year-old lad agreed to her. A boy with night blue hair and mysterious, captivating sapphire eyes stared at Syaoran and said "Besides, you should be already used to Sakura being late, right Li-san?".

"Whatever" and turned his back to them earning a good laugh at the two and bringing a scowl on his face.

After a few moments, the awaiting person arrives.

"She's here!" Tomoyo exclaimed and the others turned their heads on where she's looking and saw an auburn haired girl with shiny emerald eyes, running and waving at them. When she reached them she abruptly stops and was breathing heavily.

"I'm—huff—so sorry—huff—everyone" Sakura said between breaths.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan it's alright, right Li-san?" Eriol said, looking at his direction.

"Hn" he replied wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him and leading her to the park. "Let's go, you should pay up all the time I've spent waiting for you"

"Mou, Syaoran-kun" Sakura pouted and together they're off. Leaving Tomoyo and Eriol alone.

* * *

"Sakura-chan and Syaoran-san look so good together" Tomoyo said helding up her cam recorder and getting a good shot of the happy couple.

"Couldn't agree more" Eriol said and grabs hold of her free hand, catching her off guard.

"Ano, E-Eriol-kun" she gasped, her face making an evident blush on her face.

"We should get going or we'll miss all the fun" Eriol remarked, smiling at her causing Tomoyo to evade on his gaze as her blush intensifies.

"H-Hai" she replied with difficulty, he lightly squeezes he hand and pulled her to the park. Her blush is starting to diminish and letting a silent sigh escape her lips, adorning a smile on her face.

"My day started great with Eriol-kun beside me, his hand is so warm it held up so much comfort and security. I hope this ends amazingly" Tomoyo thought as she looks up at the sky then to Eriol, her man, her love and her life.

* * *

From a far, behind the bushes and trees, stood two figures looking at Tomoyo and Eriol. A sadistic smile is formed at the girl's lips while the boy looks at her with a glint of excitement.

"Is everything already set" he asks, making a side-glance on some "people".

"Don't worry my dear cousin, everything is already in place and in no time he'll prefer me than her and she'll prefer you rather than him" she replied and both of them laughed.

"Let's go".


	2. The Meeting

**Chapter 2 – The Meeting**

"D-Demo Eriol-kun" Tomoyo said but he just replied with a smile, making her blush.

"We should leave them on their own, Daidouji-san" Eriol said as they walked around the amusement park.

"But, I want to take a video of Sakura-chan" she reasoned out, finding it hard to give a valid reason so that he will understand what she means. Eriol just smiled, shook his head and stop all of a sudden causing for Tomoyo to hit his body. She looked up and was about to ask why the sudden change of mood, but she just wished that she didn't do it…..

His face is just too close and she could feel his breath against her cheek, she could smell his sweet scent like honeysuckle mixed together with something like light cologne.

"Ano…Eriol-kun" Tomoyo whispered, attempting to move back but her body was frozen to the spot. Just then, Eriol move to her ear and said "Don't you want to be with me, Daidouji-san?" that caught Tomoyo off guard.

"What?!....No!...Ah I mean of course I want to!" she thought but she noticed that Eriol just smirked and she mentally slap herself because of the outburst she just did.

"Well then…" he said, sneaking his hand to hers where the cam recorder is "You won't be needing this"—Tomoyo gasped—"And besides, you should give yourself a break".

He stare at Tomoyo's eyes making her feel uneasy and the he speak out, saying "I know you're having fun when you take a video of Sakura. But today" – he held her waist making Tomoyo jump a bit – "You're going to have fun, the other way around" he then led her to one of the stalls.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Just relax you can do it, don't you trust me?" he asked looking at her reaction.

"I-I trust you Eriol-kun but I don't know if I trust myself, I really am not good at

this" she replied, her hands shaking uncontrollably as she clutched hard on the toy gun.

Eriol just sigh, he really can't do anything about it, and so he just has only one way to help her. Tomoyo was about to shoot her last shot when she noticed Eriol's absence and felt a sudden lost when he disappeared.

"It's all my fault, he's been cheering me up yet here I am thinking negative things" Tomoyo thought as she continues cursing herself and was about to held down the toy gun and go look for him when a familiar voice cut her thoughts.

"Giving up already?"

"Eriol-kun!!" she gasped then noticed a small frown on his face but quickly disappeared and smiled to her that makes her heart skips a beat. "I knew you had problem with your form" he said but she just looked at him quizzically, he chuckled "Come on, this time you'll hit it" he said as he nudged Tomoyo to take the last shot. She let out a heavy sigh then place herself in a shooting position, taking a deep breath.

Her breath hitched on her throat when she felt his body pressed against her and his hands holding hers.

"E-E-E-Eriol-kun!!" she exclaimed, her face blushing different shades of red.

"Just relax and focused on your target" he whispered ad somehow she felt relaxed and everything around them became unfocused for and only just the two of them are in focus in her mind.

When she was back to reality, she let out a heavy sigh and muttered and "ok". "On the count of three" Eriol said, not letting go.

"3…2…1…" she thought and closed her eyes before she pressed the trigger. After that she was scared to open her eyes, not even a peek. She felt Eriol's hands let go and she thought that she didn't won.

"Congratulations, Daidouji-san" Eriol said as he slowly moved backwards, taking a look at her expression. "What?!" she thought and her eyes shot open and saw that she hit the target like an Acer. She smiled to herself, and then faces Eriol who was smiling at her and she can't help but smile back, a smile so unique and exquisite.

"A-Arigato Eriol-kun" she whispered but enough for him to hear, he just nods his head and smile. "A-Ano… I'll just get the prize" she excused herself then she secretly side-glance to see if Eriol was looking at her, he does! She spin her head fast that she thought a bone just crack, quickly she went to get her prize…

…A big blue teddy bear.

She smiled to herself and said "I'll call you Eriol-chan".

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Li-san text me and said that they already left" Eriol said as he look at his watch then to Tomoyo who was in daze but continues walking with Eriol.

"Daidouji-san?" he called out to her, holding her hand. Tomoyo snapped out and gasped at their sudden closeness that their lips are inches away and without even noticing that she is protectively wrap around his arms.

"Eriol-kun" she whispered, a tint of blush across her right cheek.

"Tomoyo" he replied, barely a whisper but enough for her to hear. She smiled and a thought hit her "Eriol-kun called me by my first name!!" and before she could react, they heard a fracas just near to where they are standing. Eriol let go of her and went to where the commotion is. Leaving Tomoyo alone in the middle of the park.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Please! Somebody help us!!" a girl shouted as she struggles to break free from the two thugs that are keeping her in place. A lot of people were present their but too scared to help the two teens, they just watch as the boy she's with is being kicked and punched on the body and face.

"Please…" she half-choked as tears run down from her face and just watched helplessly to her friends, she screamed out loud and use her foot to kick both thugs' groin.

Both of them growled and glared at the girl "You son of a bitch! You're going to pay for this" and his hand forms into a punch and was about to hit her when a hand held him and punched him right on the face "WHAT THE HELL?!!" he growled and the other 2 look at the person, the same with the other people who went quiet and still.

"I know I shouldn't be here in your business, but hurting a girl, I won't allow that" he said as he glares at the other thugs.

"Why you..!!" one of the thugs, who held the girl charged on him but he swiftly dodges him and giving him a punch on the stomach, making him stumble and groan in pain. The other thugs were outraged and together they all charged on him.

Tomoyo was just in time when she saw him being attack all together by mean looking thugs, "Eriol-kun!!" she thought, she started to panic and find something to be in help, her gaze stop at a wooden stick and quickly grabbed it. When she looked up her face was in horror as Eriol was outnumbered by those thugs, punching and kicking him without mercy.

"ERIOL-KUN!!" she shouted as she let go of her belongings and run to the thugs hitting them by the head.

"Daidouji-san!" Eriol said in an alarming voice, as one of the thugs held her by the wrist and. The thug gripped hard on her wrist and she just winced in pain.

"Let go of her!" he demanded. The thug just smirked and said "Make me" he signals his comrades and they once again charged at him. Eriol just wanted to finish this and save Tomoyo so he dodged them effectively and punched them square on the face, they stagger on their place as they clutched on the stomach slowly moving away….then a piercing sound was heard in the sky and they all turned their heads and saw securities come their way.

"Let's go!!" shouted one of the thugs who let goes of Tomoyo, and then together they all left. Eriol quickly run to Tomoyo's side.

"Are you alright?" he worriedly asked, inspecting the wound that formed in her wrist, "Don't worry, I'm fine, you?" she looked back at her. ""Don't worry, I'm fine" he smiled and she smiled back. He helped her to stand up as the guards came up to them "Are you both all right?' one the guards ask and they just nod their head "Well then, we'll just go after those thugs" and they all went off.

The people slowly started to diminished until only two persons are left, the teens who were involved in the fight.

"Thank you very much for helping us" the girl thanked them as she looks at Eriol.

"Yeah, thanks" the boy said who was wounded badly.

"Your welcome" Tomoyo replied "Yeah that was nothing, we're happy to help" Eriol said as he picks up Tomoyo's things together with the teddy bear and giving it to her.

The two teens smiled and the girl said "Why don't you come to our house, so we could thank you formally"

Eriol shakes his head in disagreement "We're happy to accept it but we would like to decline" he said looking at Tomoyo who nods in agreement "With our condition we should treat it first, especially you" he pointed out at the boy.

"Hn. You're right. Maybe some other time" the boy replied. Eriol and Tomoyo just smile.

"Well then, bye" Eriol said as wraps his arm around Tomoyo's shoulder and together they started walking but not before the girl stop them.

"Wait!!" and the two turned around "What are your names by the way?"

"Eriol. Eriol Hiiragizawa" Eriol replied and the girl smiles happily.

"And you?' the boy ask looking at Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo. Tomoyo Daidouji." Tomoyo replied, and the boy nods his head.

"And how about you guys?" Tomoyo ask, looking at them.

"I'm Sachiko Miyaki" the girl replied

"And I'm Kiel Jiro" the boy replied.

"Well, we're pleased to meet you"—Eriol said—"But we have to get going, so, bye" and they left, riding on Eriol's Chevrolet Corvette.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Well there goes our hubbies" Sachiko laughed and Kiel just rolls his eyes.

"Whatever, but you have to pay all my wounds" he pointed out as he takes his seat on her Lexus ES350. "Fine, but I can't wait for tomorrow morning" she smirked and with that she starts the engine and they're off.


	3. The Transferees

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS but I do own Kiel Jiro and Sachiko Miyaki….

…..Because I made them of course…..

Please enjoy!!!!

"If you love someone, do not put their name in a heart because hearts can be broken, instead put their name in a circle, because circles go on forever."  
Unknown

**Chapter 3: The Transferees**

Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnngggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The school bell rings, signaling the start of class….and the start of the day. Students hurriedly went to their classes as their first subject is about to start in few minutes.

Every room is filled with chattering students, telling stories about what happened and what they did during the weekends.

In the middle of their blabbering, in a certain classroom, the door slides down and comes in the almost late, Sakura Kinomoto who was breathing uncontrollably hard. She brakes into a cheerful smile and says to her classmate "Ohayo, minna!!" and they greeted her back with the same enthusiast. She went to her to her friends and sits down beside Syaoran, who she greeted with a kiss on the cheek.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan" Tomoyo greeted her with a smile.

"Ohayo, Tomo—" Sakura stops in mid-sentence when she saw the bandage wrap around Tomoyo's right wrist, she holds her arm, a worried expression written on her face.

"Are you alright? What happened? When? How?" she frantically ask when she inspects her wrist but Tomoyo just smile and pats her hand. "Don't worry I'm fine, really" she said and Sakura just sighs in relief but before she could say something, Eriol cut her in "I know you want to be filled up of what happen but it's kind of a long story, so can it wait?" he ask and she nods her head but also notice his wounds "You too?!" "Don't worry; I'm also the same as Daidouji-san on what she just said earlier" and Sakura replied with an "ok" she'll get her answers later anyway.

************************************************************

As Sakura and Syaoran talk sweetly to each other, Tomoyo watched them and wondered how it feels to have a boyfriend, Eriol was the first thing that pops in her head, she blushes and shakes her vigorously erasing that one.

"What a sick thought was that! Honestly, even though I like Eriol-kun that doesn't mean he likes me or we'll be a couple. That's just too impossible for me" she thought.

Eriol looked up from the book he's reading and saw Sakura and Syaoran snuggling to each other and he just smiles, his eyes wander off to his classmates who were joking around……and finally resting his eyes to Tomoyo whose face is a bit disturbed. He place down his book, stands up and sits down beside Tomoyo.

"Daidouji-san" he said but got no reply "Daidouji-san" he tried again but still the same "Daidouji-san" he called out and this time he places his hand on top of hers causing for Tomoyo to snap out of her sense and comes back to reality.

"Oh! Eriol-kun" she said, trying to stay calm and composed as possible. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if Daidouji-san has a problem since I saw her face a bit troubled" Eriol smiled, their hands still intertwine. She blushed, realizing that she has been caught on that state.

"A-a-ano, Iie, I'm fine" she replied and her eyes wandered to their hands, she gasps and snatch her hand away from him, holding it to her chest and she could feel her heart beat really fast. But before she could speak to him again Terada-sensei comes in and she sees him move back to his place but not before giving a smile to her and she just smiled back, a tint of blush adorns her cheeks. The others went back their places and sits down.

"Ohayo, minna" Terada-sensei said as he went to his table, greeting everyone.

"Ohayo, Terada-sensei" they replied as they stand up then sit down again.

"I like to apologize for coming late"—he explains—"I was just at the principal's office because I was told that you're going to have two new classmates, so….Miyaki-san and Jiro-san" Terada-sensei called out as he looks at the open door and the students imitate him. Two new faces walk in, one is a girl the other is a boy. Squeals and giggles were heard as the girls look at the boy, loud whispers are for the boys as the take interest at the girl. Terada writes their name on the board then introduce the two.

"Everyone, these are Sachiko Miyaki and Kiel Jiro, they both came in Tokyo"

"Hello, please to meet you all" Sachiko said, smiling at each and every face she sees and when her eyes landed on Eriol's direction a glint of sadist were brought in her eyes but quickly disappears.

"Hi everyone" Kiel said in a cool yet relax tone. Girls look at him and just sigh dreamily (a/n except for Tomoyo and Sakura, of course).

"Now, you may sit beside Hiiragizawa-san, Miyaki-san and as for you Jiro-san, you may sit beside Daidouji-san" and the two walk off to their places.

Tomoyo takes a look at their appearances, thinking if she'd met them somewhere.

Sachiko's hair is flaming red and her eyes are emerald green, Tomoyo thought that her eyes look innocent like Sakura-chan but at the back of her thoughts, something tells her that it's full of hatred, danger and mischievousness. Her body is like a body of a famous model, with a small waist, perfect waist (a/n AS IF :P) and slim, long legs that for her, she's perfect, unlike her she has nothing to show and be confident of.

As for Kiel, she notice his long, black hair that is held up in a high ponytail, strands of hair covering his piercing and intoxicating golden eyes. His got a well-built body, evident on the polo he's wearing. A cherubim face that is so cute but he has also a side of a handsome yet a mysterious face, which can be deceiving in your eyes. Tomoyo also notice that he wears a lot of accessories, like a stud on his left ear, two silver rings at both ends of his right hand and a silver bracelet wrap around his left wrist.

"Hello, Tomoyo-san" Kiel greeted her as he takes his seat.

"Ah, hi. How come you know my name?" she asked, not remembering if they met somewhere in particular.

"I think you forgot about it even though it just happened yesterday afternoon, remember at the amusement park, me and my friend"—motioned his head at the back as he points out on Sachiko, who was nowtalking and somehow flirting with Eriol—"were the ones you and your friend helped out against those thugs" he smiled.

That's when she remembers it.

"Oh… now I remember. I'm sorry I didn't took notice of you quickly, it's just a lot of things are wondering on my mind right now" Tomoyo replied then side-glance at the back, where Eriol and Sachiko are smiling at each other and she felt a sting prick her chest or something.

"Forgiven, at least you'll remember me now, right Tomoyo-san?" Kiel asks, as he looks at her with interest. Tomoyo smiles at him and said, "I promise" then turns to their teacher and listens to their new lesson…

Ignoring two voices that kept bugging her head…whispering sweetly and giggling at the same time.

**And that ends chapter 3……….**

**I hope you enjoy reading it….please do review!!!**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!**

**ONEGAI!!!**

**I'd like to thank the people who review and those who read my work…**

**I hope I got your interest…just a twiny bit..**

**pReViEw 4 D nExT cHaP:**

"You don't know how important you are to me" I thought feeling a bit sad "Ignore them, does their words and actions matter to you than me?"

I just sigh in defeat and left the school.

"If only I have the courage to tell you…" I said to myself, as I look at the falling leaves.

Falls is about to end….

…And winter is about to start.


	4. A Thorn Between Two Hearts

**Disclaimer: **

I do wish to own CCS but sad to say it isn't, but look at the bright side, well for me…. At least I own two characters in this story.

And I have you people who read my work…I just hope that a lot of people will be interested (sigh)…

**ANYWAYS!!**

**PLEASE DO READ AND REVIEW!!!!**

**PWEATY, PWEATY PLEASE WITH CHOCO FUDGE IN A CUP, TOP WITH VANILLA ICE CREAMY SPRINKLED WITH CHOCO CHIPS AND A CHERRY ON TOP….**

**HEHEHEHE!!!! XORI!!! JUST ENJOY!!**

"Somewhere there's someone who dreams of your smile, and finds in your presence that life is worth while, so when you are lonely, remember this is true: Somebody, somewhere is thinking of you."**  
Unknown**

**Chapter 4: A Thorn between Two hearts**

_**Tomoyo's POV**_

I can't help but feel sad and somehow…lonely. It was lunch time and together with our friends and the two new students, we all eat our bento under a shady tree, as I sat away from Eriol-kun, which is the first time that I got separated and eventually not in speaking terms with him since then, in fact, I also don't know how I really became this close to him…

But I perfectly know…the reason…why this is the result. The conclusion why I became alone. It's because of Sachiko. Plainly said, period. I know I should be jealous but on second thought, maybe it's such not a good idea because I know she just wants to befriend everyone and it turns out Eriol was the first one she met, apart from mine and also because he is her seatmate, so no problem with that.

But the weird thing about it is that she would care less to their other classmates all except for Eriol. I don't know, if it's my imagination or not. I silently eat my bento and just listen to Sachiko's unstoppable voice, re-telling the story about how Eriol had save her.

…"And Hiiragizawa-kun was really good when it comes to fighting those thugs" she replied, giggling at the same time and I can see a tint of blush form on her cheeks. I can't help but notice whenever she says Eriol's name she always touch his hand and it really gives me more pain.

When she ended her story, our friends ask more about that event, I glance at Eriol who was smiling; I followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at Sachiko, who happily replied to our friends' questions. I bow down my head and grip hard at the rim of my skirt. I was having difficulty in breathing as the pressure on my chest becomes more painful and heavier to bear. I need let it out, but I don't know how to make an excuse so I can leave. My eyes began to water and my focus becomes blurry. I fight off to not let out a single tear, not one. I take a mouthful of air just to lessen the pain but it only subsided for awhile.

I felt a touch on my arm but I'm scared to look up. "Tomoyo-san" a gentle voice said and I slowly look up to find Kiel's face, I just smiled but he returns it with a worry look. "I'm fine" a mouth to him, but I guess he won't buy it since he shakes his head and said "Let's go".

At first I don't know what was he talking about but then I realize that he wants me to get out of this place, this pain I'm suffering right now. He helps me to stand up and I just bow down my head again, covering my face as the tears threatens to fall. I hear the noise went down and I know without even looking that they are staring at us.

"Where to?" I heard Li-san said, and then Kiel replied "We're just going to move around school, I ask Tomoyo-san to tour me around, so it won't be a bother right?" he ask and they replied that it's fine, go ahead and many other. Kiel picks up my things and together we're off but not before meeting Eriol's gaze which seemed to be worried. But I just brush it off and let Kiel lead me out of this place, this burden, this place that makes me break into pieces.

********************************************************************************************

_**Eriol's POV**_

This is the first time that Daidouji-san never talk to me, well except this morning when everything was fine. But truth to be told, I have no idea why she's acting this way, why she became silent, why she's avoiding me and somehow I feel that she doesn't want to be with me anymore and that's really frustrating and……sad.

It was already lunch time and I hope that I can talk to Daidouji-san this time because she always sits down beside me and that brought a smile to my face but sad to say, today was different as I now sit down beside Miyaki-san, not that I don't want her to be the one who I'm with but it's because I think it's not a good time, since I want to talk to Daidouji-san but it will be rude for me to tell her to leave the place because I need to talk to _her. _So I just let it stay in that matter, maybe some other time I can talk to Daidouji-san.

I look at her a hundred times already, yet she always looks the other way and avoids my gaze.

I just sighed dejectedly, is there another way that I can speak to her again? And by this time I now notice that whenever Miyaki-san speaks of my name, she always touch my hand. Not that I mind though, but I feel that in the back of my mind something tells me that someone is in great pain, yet it was a faint thought so I shrug it off and forget about it, maybe it was only my imagination.

I gaze from a far and thought of a plan, a plan to get her attention, to me and only me.

Wait!! Why do I feel….possessive? Never mind, I just….oh damn!! I almost forgot about the ball and it just happens to be that I'm the chosen president of the group to organize it…..

WAIT!! THAT'S IT!!

I smile to myself and that plan is on because….

…..what's with an escort without his lovely muse?

My smile widens a bit and was preoccupied in my thoughts on how will I ask her, when something move at the corner of my eyes. And true to what I see, Tomoyo and Kiel stood up from their place and I wonder why she is covering her face.

"Where to?" I heard Li-san ask, I was also curious and I just wanted to know.

"We're just going to move around school, I ask Tomoyo-san to tour me around, so it won't be a bother right?" I heard Kiel reply and I see them walk off but not before seeing Tomoyo's face, full of pain and a lot of sadness and seeing her like this gives me a lot of pressure in the chest but I don't know why.

…Wait!! Is she crying?

**  
**********************************************************************************************

_**Tomoyo's POV**_

"Are you alright?" Kiel asks, his worry is evident in his voice. We walk away from them and sat down on a bench waiting for the lunch break to end.

"I'm fine" and I smiled to him showing him that I'm perfectly fine.

'NO!! Of course I'm not fine, do you think I'll be fine when I just saw Eriol with someone, but even though I shouldn't be jealous I feel that my heart is breaking to pieces and it's really just painful!!!' I thought.

But I just saw his face frown.

"No you're not" he firmly said and I just sigh, I give up.

I felt Kiel place his arm around my shoulder and pull me closer.

"It's alright. I'm here. Don't stop yourself from crying" my eyes went wide open and the next thing I knew, I was already crying my heart's out. I let out all my emotions pour down on my tears as I lean my head on his shoulder.

"Shhhh…don't worry, I won't leave you" he said and I just nod my head unable to speak.

He lifts my head so I was looking at his alluring eyes.

"Forever. That's a promise" he whispers and pulls my face closer to him, I'm so weak that I don't know what to do.

"HEY!!" someone shouted and quickly I snap out. Then someone pulled me away from Kiel into its warm, strong yet gentle arms.

************************************************************************************************

_**Normal POV**_

After Tomoyo and Kiel left, Eriol was curious and worried at Tomoyo's state so he excuse himself, he was about to leave when a hand shot up and grab hold of his wrist.

"Hiiragizawa-kun" Sachiko called out "Where're you going?"

"I'm just going to check something out, about the school's upcoming events" Eriol replied, taking his hand out of her grip.

"Oh, okay!" she cheerfully replied.

With that, he left the place while rubbing his wrist because it was a bit painful. "She has some hard grip on there" he muttered and when he feels that he's out of sight, he broke into a run and followed where Tomoyo and Kiel had gone to.

Back with Sachiko, she secretly glared daggers at Eriol's retreating form then smiles dangerously.

'You can't fool me Hiiragizawa-kun; I know where you really are going. The more you leave me behind, the more I'm planning to cut Tomoyo's life thread quickly' she thought.

"Oi!!!" she called out to the others as she turns her head to them and continues talking to them.

At the far end of the group sat Syaoran who is looking at Sachiko the whole time even when Eriol, Tomoyo and Kiel are still present (A/N Oi! Syaoran is IN LOVE w/ SAKURA, ne!).

'Why do I have a feeling that this girl does not look good and trustable?' he thought.

"Ne, Syao-kun are you alright?" Sakura ask looking at her boyfriend, he just smiles and kiss her forehead, "I'm fine my cherry blossom" he replied. She beams at him then turns her head and continues talking with her friends.

'I hope everything is still the same' Syaoran thought.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Eriol shouted holding Tomoyo in his arms (A/N eehhhh….Eriol-kun is out of character. Hehehehe).

"Hey, sorry man. I didn't mean to kiss her. Tomoyo-san, I'm so sorry, I swear it won't happen again" Kiel apologizes looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Its okay, Kiel-san" she replied, smiling weakly. Eriol was silent as he leads Tomoyo back to the classroom.

"I'm sorry"

"Why? You've done nothing wrong"

Eriol for the first time was hopeless; he doesn't know what to say to her.

'Yes! I think I've done something wrong! I think I'm the one who made you cry, who gives pain. But I don't know!! Damn I'm hopeless!! Ahhh!! And when I saw that he was about to kiss you I'm really going to intervene!!' he thought.

"Eriok-kun?"

He snaps out and stared at those sad and tired eyes.

"Daijobu desu ka?" And he can't help but smile as he sees her blush "Hai, Daidouji-san"

"Yokatta" she quietly whispers to herself but Eriol heard her pretty well.

"Were you really that worried about me?" he asks her. She blushes and nods her head, too shy too look into his eyes. She heard him chuckle then nothing and after a minute of silence she felt his hands cup her cheeks and even if she avoid it, she can't help but stare at those sapphire eyes of his. She was in a deep trance that she didn't notice at first that he was leaning closer and closer.

She could smell his mint breath; hear his raspy breathing and feeling his cold breath against her flaming red cheeks.

"E-E-Eriol-kun, Wha-what are you do-doing?" Tomoyo asks him, her voice stuttering. But he didn't answer her instead he brushed his lips against hers making her gasps in surprise and then……

**BBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!! **

Tomoyo quickly move out of her place, out of his grasp, out of his lips but not into his gaze who held so much amusement and….love (A/N O.O oh my…love, is it).

Eriol chuckles at her antics that made Tomoyo fume with embarrassment.

"Your so much fun to be with, Daidouji-san, I wonder how could I keep others away from you" then he chuckles again as he went back to his place and different students went back to their classrooms.

The class went on as the time passes by, boring lectures made by teachers, projects and assignments to do. When all was gone and done (A/N hey! That rhymes!!) They pack their things up and hurriedly home.

Tomoyo, Eriol, Sachiko and Kiel were the only ones left, when Sachiko pops up a question.

"Ne, Hiiragizawa-kun, can you give me a lift?" she asks cutely at him (A/N I think I'm gonna puke, keh!!)

"Ah, gomen Miyaki-san but I need to speak to Daidouji-san about something really important. So I'm sorry" Eriol apologetically replied and Sachiko quietly huff in annoyance.

That's when Tomoyo butted in….

"Umm, I think it's good if Eriol-kun gives Sachiko-san a lift. I'll just walk today cuz I feel doing it" she smiled quietly. Eriol's eyes went wide for a moment, looking at her disbelievingly. Sachiko was cheering out loud; she went to Tomoyo and hugs her.

"Arigato, Tomoyo-san!!!" she laughs heartedly, then quickly went to Eriol's side.

"So….Hiiragizawa-kun" she replied quietly, veiling her seductive voice as she hugs Eriol by the waist "There's no reason for you to not give me a lift, eh?"

"But…" he starts but Tomoyo cut him, "This important thing you want to discuss about can wait 'till tomorrow right, Eriol-kun?" he just sigh and nods dejectedly.

"Mou, Hiiragizawa-kun lets go" Sachiko whine to her as she rested her head on his chest and hugging him lovingly, like a cat looking lovey-dovey to her master.

Tomoyo could feel her tears are about to fall so she takes a deep breath to calm herself down but fails miserably.

"Um…I think I'll be going now, it's getting late now" Tomoyo said as she starts to move.

"I'll come with you" Kiel said as he holds her arm (A/N about time he speaks). But Tomoyo just shakes her head and smiles softly "Thanks for your offer Kiel-san but I prefer to walk alone" she walks quietly but fast as her tears stream down her cheeks and that went unnoticed to Eriol who was stunned at first then quickly follows her when she was out of sight.

"HEY!!!!" Sachiko retorts to him but he just ignores her and runs fast, chasing down Tomoyo out of the gates.

"DAIDOUJI-SAN!!!" when he finally catches up with her, Tomoyo upon hearing her name called out by Eriol runs fast so that he won't see her tears. But even though she was quick, Eriol is much faster than him.

He grabs hold of her wrist making her to face him but she won't let him.

"Daidouji-san, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asks her soothingly. She just shakes her head and pulls her hand out of his hold, she had enough of this, so much happen already, so much pain did she face, to much tears did she shed already and she just wants to go home, to her sanctuary and just have a rest and leave all problems behind even just for a while.

"I'm sorry Eriol-kun, but I need to go home now. Please just…." She starts crying again and this time she couldn't hide it to Eriol.

"Daidouji-san.." he whispers and was about to hold her again when Tomoyo move back and when he moves forward to pull her closer that's when she snaps out and pours all her emotions out and throw all of it to Eriol.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" she shouted and when she realize what she did she gasp in surprise covers her mouth with her hands "I-I'm so-sorry. I-I really I'm sorry" she said between tears as she look at Eriol who was dumbstruck and she could see in his that it's full of pain and….nothing. She doesn't know where to start and she was helpless so she just runs off, her tears falling non-stop, leaving a stunned Eriol behind.

********************************************************************************************

_**Eriol's POV**_

I was rooted in the spot and too shocked to move or even utter a word or make a sound as her words still rings in my head.

"_**LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"**_

I can see her run off, leaving alone. I felt so much pain not only did I see it in her eyes but I could feel it to myself as well. For the first in my life, I've never fell so…lonely.

I felt a part of me was removed, a spirit to be exact. I feel I'm trap in a void of darkness, so dark, so lonely, and so cold.

That's when I realize Tomoyo's importance to me.

She was my light against dark, my happiness against sorrow, my warmth to my freezing spirit, the half of my life, my heaven against hell and the voice that I keep wishing to hear….

….that's when I realize….

That Tomoyo Daidouji is my life and my death and without her I feel I'm nothing in this world.

A single tear falls on my cheek and I didn't brush it off because I will never forget this day, the day when I shed a tear, the day when I cried because I hurt a girl. But she's not just a girl, she's a best friend of mine who is so important to me, that I realize I love her but all is too late…..(A/N or is it??).

'You don't know how important you are to me' I thought feeling so much pain in my chest.

I just sigh in defeat and went to my car forgetting everything around me.

"If only I have the courage to tell you…" I said to myself, as I look at the falling leaves after I start the engines and left for school.

Falls is about to end….

…And winter is about to start…

********************************************************************************************

**IT'S DONE!! IT'S FINALLY DONE!! CHAPTER 4 IS FINISH!!! AND IT'S MY **

**LONGEST WORK EVER!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**AFTER A THOUSAND OF DAYS OF WRITING….HEHEHHEHE…IT'S DONE!!!**

**OHHHHHHHH I SO WANTTO KICK SACHIKO'S FACE FOR MAKING **

**TOMOYO'S LIFE PAINFUL AND MISERABLE….**

**KEH!! BUT WHAT'S A STORY WITHOUT ITS ANTAGONISTS!! HEHEHEHE!!**

**NE, PLEASE DO READ ND REVIEW!!! I'M SO GIGGLY…IF THAT'S A WORD. **

**WHEN I'M MAKING THIS STORY.**

**MATTE!! I really need your help this time….**

**In the up coming chapters there will be an event…oohhhh a spoiler!**

**Anyways….can you suggest a title for the event….it has to be related to a**

**Masquerade ball and winter time. ONEGAI!!!! AND THAT'S A BIG **

**SPOILER!!!**

**WELL THANKS 4 READING I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT…AND IF YOU LIKE TO **

**SUGGEST A NAME I'LL BE HONORED TO READ THEM OUT, BUT IT'S OK **

**IF YOU CAN'T THINK OF SOMETHING…**

**BECAUSE ALL THAT MATTERS IS YOUR INTEREST IN MY STORY ND **

**HOW I MAKE YOU HAPPY….**

**TILL NEXT TYM!! DO READ ND REVIEW!!! JA NE MINNA!!!**


	5. Distance and Poems

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN CCS**

NOR IT'S CHARACTERS

EVEN TOMOYO-CHAN OF ERIOL KUN

WAAAHHHHHHH!!!!

ANYWAYS…

PLEASE DO ENJOY MY NEXT INSTALLMENT, WOW!! WHAT A WORD!! HEHEHE!!

ALSO PLEASE DO REVIEW!! THNX!!!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I'm going to smile and make you think I'm happy, I'm going to laugh, so you don't see me cry, I'm going to let you go in style, and even if it kills me - I'm going to smile."  
**Unknown**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**CHAPTER 5: DISTANCE AND POEMS**

"HEY!! Be careful with that will you"

"No, not there you skull fish, on the other side"

"Do you plan on helping us here?!"

"Here are the things you need"

-

-

-

Screams, orders and equipments are scattered everywhere as students help one another. After they are being told by their teachers today that they'll help be helping them on the annual Snow Festival which is just a few weeks away from now. The students were glad and excited to help out but that not only the stalls are they waiting for but for also one specific event that always occur every summer, the main event of Snow Festival….

…The Dark Snow Masquerade…

(A/N the next part of this story is a made up only by me, just to make things…um…unique, yeah, so please bear with me, hehehehehehe!!!)

The Masquerade ball is made to celebrate two Gods of snow. Its history is too old to remember but a memory to each and every heart of a person especially those who are lost…in love. In an old village located at a very far away place in the time of the Tokugawa Era, where Samurais fight for peace through war are two persons who finally found true love, the woman's name is Yuki and Kaito for the guy. They face and fought a lot of obstacles together and neither of them let go on each others faith and love for each other. But fate plays an unexpected game for the two. Kaito a nice, loving and a handsome lover of Yuki is envied but a lot of men in their village for he captured the heart of the snow maiden who is very difficult to please.

One day, Yuki was invited by one of her friends to go to this snow festival that will happen on the nearby village, she was thrilled by this news because all her life she had never been out of her village, not once, and this was her chance. She talk about this to Kaito and told him to come with her but he declined saying he has a lot of work to do, she just smiled and said that she'll be returning the next day and bring a lot of souvenirs. With that she prepared herself and was ready to go, before she was off with her friends they shared one last kiss and a loving smile to each other.

Some men heard Yuki's departure and thought that it's there chance to finish off Kaito. Kaito was done with his works and was also finish with his food; he prepares himself to sleep as his eyes slowly drift off to sleep and the last thing he thought was his Yuki and a small box that he just bought awhile ago.

When the men saw that he was fast asleep they lit up their torches and quietly surrounded the house trying to not wake him, they throw their torches to the house and the fire quickly surrounded it with fire, after their job was well done they quickly dashed off, afraid to be caught.

Kaito woke up with a start as he smell something burning, he's eyes were wide open as he saw that the house is burning, he quickly run out just as he was about to make it to the door he remembered that he left the small box beside the table. Immediately he went back to retrieve it and was going to move out again when a burning debris blocked his path and also because of suffocation that he collapsed with the box still in his hand. During the fire, the rain poured heavily immediately stopping the fire.

The next day is were the snow is hardly pouring down that Yuki was having difficulty to walk but even if that was the situation she was glad that she'll be coming home and will see Kaito. When she was nearing to the gate of her village she saw a huddle of people and curious was she that she walks over there. When she was near enough to see, she saw a dead person's body, its skin is totally burned, she asks one of the villagers who the person is. They look at her sadly and said that it's Kaito's body and Yuki let out a surprising gasp.

They told her that they saw their house burned to crisp and when they search around it, they found his body. Tears were falling down her cheeks as she kneels down beside her beloved. An old lady handed Yuki a small box, saying that they found it in Kaito's hand. She opened it and let out a gasp and began crying uncontrollably, her body shaking as she hugs Kaito's body. Inside the box was a delicate silver ring atop to it is a diamond ring surrounded by white like snowflakes.

After the burial, Yuki sat down on their sacred place. A garden full of different kinds of flowers which was buried under the snow and at the center of it is the big, old Sakura tree, which springs at the month of April. Yuki was still mourning for the death of her man when she heard a group of men talking to each other behind the bushes, she secretly went up to them to listen after hearing Kaito's name uttered by one of them.

The group didn't notice Yuki's presence so she was present. The conversation was long so she's already planning to leave when one of them spill the beans, telling that it's a job well done when they burned the house, so they can have Yuki to themselves.

After that conversation, the following days is a no-show for Yuki. A lot of people wonder where could she be or gone to. But all the answer they could give is that maybe Yuki left and still mourns for the death of Kaito.

Months have past when an expected rain poured down the village and almost washed away all the houses, animals and foods. They waited for a week until the continuous rain stopped. A lot of people died, the food was very minimal and the people where starving. But the weird occurrence never stops there because after fall is the shower of snow, it brought coldness and somehow….sorrow. Rather than the expected day where the snow will end, it snowed for a year and they saw that only their village is suffering from this heavy rain fall and one continuous year of snow fall. A lot of people died, some left the place thinking it was a curse from above.

With this thought maybe it really is a curse; two persons showed up and told about the death of Kaito. They were all surprised about this news and planned of something before everyone dies. Through generation and generation, they held a feast and called it the Dark Snow Dance until it became Dark Snow Masquerade, in which to persons will act as Yuki and Kaito and in the end will find each other and be together forever. In the present time Yuki's name is now, Yuki-Onna, the snow goddess and Kura-Okami for Kaito as the God of rain and snow.

(A/N and that ends the history, sorry if it's too long, I do hope you like it. Now we're going back to the present time!)

Tomoyo and Eriol haven't been in speaking terms since that incident especially now that Tomoyo always avoid Eriol whenever he comes near to her. Eriol was just in pain, seeing that she always avoid him. For Tomoyo, even though it gives her pain in the chest she doesn't want to shout mean things to Eriol again like last time and even if she wants to talk to him, Sachiko always appear in nowhere and butt in, in the scene.

And because everyone is so busy with the almost near festival in place, there isn't much classes, so everyone was free in their studies (A/N Yatta!!).

It was already lunch break, Sachiko and Kiel didn't join the group today. They went to a hidden place where they could talk about their next plan.

"Everything is really at the right place, Kiel. But it's really frustrating that Eriol doesn't talk to me much often and he's more focusing his interest in that bitchy Tomoyo!!" Sachiko was in total rage that her voice almost takes the far away crowds' interest.

"Will you shut up Sachiko!" Kiel whispered in an angry voice and then he looks around if no one turned their heads in their direction. When everything is clear, he faced Sachiko, who was now slightly calm.

Giving out a heavy sigh, he said to her "I'm backing out Sachiko" this cause Sachiko to breathed sharply, leaving her breath in her throat.

"What..did..you..just..said?" she hissed every single word, not taking his resignation.

"I won't repeat myself Sachiko, we both know that you heard me loud and clear" he replied in a calm voice.

"Why?! Why the fucking hell are you doing this?!" she hissed once again, her hands forming onto a hard fist. As if she's going to punch his head.

"Enough is enough Sachiko. Just give up, Eriol won't like you or even love you. Stop this, you're just making it all wrong!" he reasoned out.

"Shut up!! You don't know anything about me, and first of all ERIOL LOVES ME NOT THAT FREAKING TOMOYO!! Second, I won't give up no matter what because I'm on the upper hand Kiel and nothing will change" Sachiko said, her voice becoming higher by the second.

Kiel just shakes his head and replied "No matter what you do, a cold and an unforgiving heart won't win in this game of love. Don't push yourself to Eriol, he's not only the guy in this world Sachiko. Find someone else, the right man for you. Just give him to Tomoyo. Those two are for each other and nothing and no one can ever change that"

"DON'T GIVE ME A DAMN LECTURE KIEL!! I PERFECTLY KNOW WHAT I'M DOING AND THIS IS THE RIGHT THING!! ERIOL IS MINE AND HE WILL LOVE ME!! ONLY ME!! SO IF YOU WANT TO QUIT, THEN QUIT!! I DON'T NEED COWARD PEOPLE IN DOING THIS THING!!!"

And with that, Sachiko left the place, leaving Kiel rooted in his place. He quietly sigh to himself and said "Everyone is a coward when it comes to love, Sachiko. But thousands of people becomes strong because of white love"

* * *

Tomoyo quietly went back to their classroom to get her things and go home. As she turns a corner she abruptly stops in her tracks when she comes face to face with Eriol, who was about to go home due to the fact that his bag is already across his shoulder. Eriol's eyes widened a fraction upon seeing Tomoyo. This was his chance to talk to her and this time no one will interrupt him, no work, no Sachiko. Only him and Tomoyo.

"Daidouji-san…" he started out but saw that Tomoyo turned to his other side, avoiding him again. Eriol swiftly caught her arm and pulled her back.

"Daidouji-san" he said in a worried and painful voice, that it triggered the pain in Tomoyo's chest, that she's been trying to stop all this time.

"I'm..I'm so sorry Eriol-kun" the words that she manage to say to him, she shakes off her arm away from his hold and walks past him. Her hand in her chest, clutching it hard as tears start to run down to her cheeks at first she walks fast then after that she brakes into a run.

Eriol stayed to his place, his sad and painful face turns into a frown, his hand forming into a fist. Why can't he just tell her that he loves her so much? That it's breaking him to pieces seeing and feeling their current situation. Giving a long, drawn, heavy sigh he walks out of the school compound and went home.

After fixing her things, Tomoyo is about to leave the classroom when her bag hit a notebook just on the top of her table, she turns around and saw her poem book. She flips it open and look at its contents, all the drawings and things that bugs her mind, pushing her to write it in the notebook.

After seeing that, she felt an enthusiastic feeling to write once again in her poem book. But she plans to do it at home, so making a decision she went out and headed home. An idea forming to her mind, an idea for her poem that she will never forget.

**********

She slumps into her bed and thought all of the words that preoccupying her mind all through out the ride. After finalizing all of it to her mind she starts writing it in her notebook, just following what phrases comes out of her mind and just write it down.

After seeing the finished poem, she realized that she actually made two poems at the same day. She read it all over again until something hit her, it wasn't just the usual poem that she writes, it wasn't a poem that explains her normal feelings after a long day but it was a poem that expresses her feelings, the pain of sadness and the pain of love. She read it aloud, but stops in mid-sentence as she breaks down and just let her tears fall once again. Her head dugs down to the pillow, leaving her notebook open and just cried her hearts out, to its content.

Written in her notebook are two new poems, each of them holds a pain that these people may feel upon reading it….

…..and if you evaluate all her poems, these two may be the best and will think the painful thing that they had ever read…..

**********

_**A Sting of Pain**_

_I love you, in every possible way_

_The way you cherished every people around you_

_The feeling of sympathy for those who are in need_

_And I can't help but smile when I watch you from afar._

_Oh how I wish I could be one of them_

_To hear those sweet words from you_

_Comforting me in any possible way_

_Just to feel positive things in life._

_I sometimes ask, why you?_

_Why does it have to be you?_

_Can I choose another, instead of you?_

_Just seeing you with her, breaks me apart?_

_Hearing those muffled laughs and whispers_

_See that smile you give her, which I thought is only for me_

_Why do I have to suffer this? Is this what they call love?_

_After a bright, sunny smile comes a crestfallen sadness._

_I wish I didn't love a guy._

_So high to reach, so high to achieve_

_Yet no one can fight off love, not a chance_

_Not even me._

_**~.+.~Tomoyo~.+.~**_

**********

_**Silent Love**_

_A new day starts_

_A new pain is about to begin_

_Almost close to each others arms_

_Yet scared to be touch again and fill its eyes with tears._

_Every breath that we take _

_Same old sting grows in my chest_

_Every glance I make_

_A new vain of pain comes once again._

_Whenever fate comes good to me._

_People somehow knew how to block it_

_And they don't regret if I'll cry._

'_Cuz they know that luck happens to pass by them._

_Full moon is my picture of you_

_My only reminder of you _

_A streak of light passes my heart_

_And a silent love is passed to you. _

_**~.+.~Tomoyo~.+.~**_

*************

**And that ends Chapter 5…….**

**So sorry if it took a long time for it to be published….**

**it's just I had no time at all due to the fact that thousands of home works and projects just comes everyday…. **

**But I'll try, just try to fire you up with other chapters coming in their way…**

**Oh! By the way I hope you did love my work…**

**And the poems especially….well if you want or don't want to know the meaning of "White Love" I'll still explain it but base on my thoughts.**

**For me that 2 words means to be happy when it comes to love you shouldn't place your self at the wrong person or provoke yourself to do bad just to have that person….**

…**.so when you fall in love people, you should use not only your heart but also your mind…that I think is the best way.**

**Hope to read your reviews….till next time!!!**

**NYE!! NYE!! NYE!!!**

**For now, my only spoiler to you is the title: Yuki-Onna & Kura-Okami **

**And of course, I like to thank CHENG!!! So sorry if I didn't use your **

**Suggestive title, but it's really a good name for it actually…but it just didn't fit in the chapter…but it did give me an idea though…so it still helped me!!!**

**SAYONARA MINNA!!!!**


	6. Yuki Onna & Kura Okami

**Disclaimer:**

Ooooohhhh….what a story!!

I hope you guys love this one and be in your favorites…

I hope you continue supporting my work!!

PLEASE DO READ AND REVIEW!!!

And here's the next chapter of our dear lovers!!

Enjoy!!

****************

It hurts to breathe because every breath I take proves I can't live without you.  
_**Anonymous**_

_*****************_

_**Chapter 6: **__**Yuki-Onna & Kura-Okami**_

_"Tomoyo-chan?"_

_*grunts*_

_"Tomoyo-chan!"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_"What?" she grunted and turns her head to meet a pair of worried emerald eyes, staring back at her. She was already at school and was trying to sleep on her table, after their math subject is done. Their next teacher was absent, so that left them to have a free class. They talk, talk, goofing around with their friends and a lot more._

_"What's wrong Tomoyo-chan? You're so…disorganize" Sakura ask as she sits down beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Tomoyo sigh heavily and thought all of her friend's words and what happened to her this morning._

_First, she woke up late because she forgot to set her alarm, and she is just minutes away from being late and going to the office to get a tardy (A/N hmmm… it's kinda familiar to me). Second, she forgot to answer her homework in math but good thing Syaoran was there, so she was in time to finish it before their teacher came in._

_But the worst was when she saw both Eriol and Sachiko, her arms wrapped around his. Though she couldn't see his face but she could imagine that he's smiling or he loves what Sachiko is doing to him, smiling and flirting at him seductively, all at the same time. And it hurts her to see that._

_When she cames back to reality, she sighs thoughtfully and decide to answer Sakura-chan's question (A/N that's a long thought)._

_"I'm fine Sakura, just too tired 'cuz I slept late last night. And besides, I'm not a perfect person and I can basically be disorganize sometimes, though not often. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I just need to rest and I'll be back to normal" she beams at her friend, who smiles back, believing her words._

_"Well, ok then. Have a good rest and I hope everything's great!!" she replied._

_"You bet!!" Tomoyo smiles at her and winking at the same time. When Sakura left to go to their other friends, Tomoyo slump back her head to the table and she slowly close her eyes, mumbling to herself:_

_"I wish I could tell you that I'm not great at all, that everything is a wreck"_

_"And why is everything a wreck Tomoyo-san?" a smooth and gentle voice brakes in her thoughts. She quickly looks up and comes face to face with Kiel, but something tells her that there's something about him that has change (A/N ohhh…you're damn right there sista!!)._

_"hm..?" _

_"A-ah it's nothing actually, not that important to tell. Promise." She smile, but Kiel didn't take the bait and seeing in his face, he knows it pretty well that she is lying._

_"Don't worry Tomoyo-san, I can listen to it. I prefer to listen to person's problem than sharing mine. So it's okay, share it to me, whether it's important or not" Kiel said, not taking off his gaze on her._

_"But…"_

_"If Sachiko's name is involve, don't worry, I won't tell her. It will be our little secret Tomoyo-san" he smiled when he saw the shocked expression on Tomoyo's face after he caught her off guard, he thought that she's so easily to read, just like an open book (A/N awwwsss….for real?! Oh come on!!)._

_L__earning that she has no escape on Kiel's invitation and besides, she relly need to tell it to someone and maybe Kiel can be a trustful buddy, well other than her bestfriend Sakura. Giving a nod to herself, she looks at him and shares about it._

_"Well…ok…"_

_********_

_"Hello, Hiiragizawa-kun. Do you want some company? I'll promise that I won't be a bother and be a good girl" she seductively said._

_"Thanks for the offer Miyaki-san but please do leave me alone, I'm not in the mood for some conversations" he replied._

_"But I'll behave" she promise._

_"Please Miyaki-san, leave me alone" his voice raising a little and the annoyance in his voice is evident._

_Sachiko snorted and stands up from her place saying "Fine" and with that she left Eriol in his own sad, lonely world._

_Eriol sigh in relief and slip off from the book he is reading a picture of him and Tomoyo._

_He gently touch Tomoyo's smiling face, bringing a pain to his chest. He lowered down his head and whispers to himself the truth he wanted to say to her for a long time._

_*********_

_"Good afternoon everyone" Terada-sensei greeted his students before the greet him back._

_"The Dark Snow Masquerade is just five days away. So I believe that everyone is excited about this" _

_A murmur of approval is heard in the class, Terada waited a few minutes before the sound subsides._

_"As I was saying, the ball is just a few days away and I have an important and urgent announcement to make"_

_Everyone fell silent as they wait for his next words._

_"The office chose our class to portray the meeting of the two gods of snow and I believe that you already know the story"_

_Some replied, others talk to each other about the ball._

_"Everyone should wear something that will portray the God they have chosen"_

_The students became noisy again that Terada needed to clear his throat to get everyone attentions, when everything is settled, he continued._

_"This is a random choice for you…all except for two students"_

_Everthing became silent._

_"These two students will portray the snow goddess, Yuki-Onna and the god of rain and snow, Kura-Okami"_

_"It was a difficult decision for me to choose who will be Yuki-Onna but first let me announce the student's name who will portray Kura-Okami's character…"_

_Everyone waited as they all watch their sensei look from his record book._

_"The Kura-Okami will be…..Hiiragizawa Eriol"_

_Everyone claps their hands while some girls squeel to their delight._

_When it bacame dead silent Terada move on._

_"And for the student who will portray Yuki-Onna's character will be…"_

_Everyone held their breath, all except for Eriol who was not interested (A/N for the first time!! O.O), Tomoyo who was in daze and Sachiko, who is all too confident that she'll be chosen as Eriol's partner (A/N hn, in your dreams freak!!)._

_"Daidouji Tomoyo"_

_Everyone screams out loud, that Eriol and Tomoyo was snap out in their thoughts._

_Tomoyo, who was surprise at their sudden actions ask Sakura what happened._

_"Silly Tomoyo, you were chosen to be Yuki-Onna, the snow goddess, the partner of Eriol who will be Kura-Okami!!!" Sakura giggled at her friends who were dumbstruck._

_"Nani?!"_

_******_

_After that, Terada-sensei instructed everyone that they will have a dance lesson in order for them to learn its traditional dance and on the 4th day will be the general reheresal, meaning today they will just meet their instructor and listen to what she will say and thet next day till the 4th will be the their dance practice._

_When everything is set, they all went to the gym and met up with Hakushi-san, their dance instructor._

_Tomoyo feels uneasy now that she can't longer avoid him, since she is always needed._

_She sigh in defeat thinking that she should comply and besides this is for everyone not only for her of Eriol but for everyone._

_"Daidouji-san!!!"_

_"Ah, H-Hai!!!" and she run towards Eriol and the instructor who is about to instruct them on how will they dance and at the same time portray Kura-Okami and Yuki-Onna, the gods of snow._

_****************************_

_**YATTA!!! Thank God I'm done**_

_**I would like to apologize for not publishing the next installment **_

_**Because of a reason that frustrated me so much..**_

_**Anyways!!!**_

_**Don't worry within that span of time I already laid almost all of **_

_**My plans starting at chap 7 till end…**_

_**I hope you still support my work!!!**_

_**Ja na!!**_


	7. Dark Snow Masquerade

**Disclaimer:**

Moshi-Moshi minna!!!

This is yours truly, FireAquila12.21

Giving you the next chapter of Hiiragizawa-sama and Daidouji-san's

True yet unpredictable love craze story!!!

Read, Review and Enjoy!!

*************

We were given: Two hands to hold. Two legs to walk. Two eyes to see. Two ears to listen. But why only one heart? Because the other was given to someone else. For us to find.  
**Unknown**

*************

_**Chapter **__**7: Dark Snow Masquerade**_

_ Within the span of time, each and every students of the senior class cooperated with the upcoming masquerade ball, sharing their ideas on how will they make the show more unique, more realistic yet a fantasy thought._

_ It was already their general rehersal and this time everyone is ready, now they all need to do is put together the part where it all began and finally where Yuki-Onna and Kura-Okami meet once again._

_ ************_

_During their break__, Tomoyo leans against the large oak tree, feeling the airy breeze of the cold wind pass by. The way the other trees dance in praise, how the flowers show its blooming petals as the sun gives shine to them and how the jade green grass spreads its perfume of uniqueness around the school compound._

_ "This is life" Tomoyo thought as she close her eyes, unknown to her that Eriol is watching her all this time….._

_ He smiles to himself, they're hands are just inches away from being lockdown, he just sigh to himself and look at his two other friends, Syoaran and Sakura, who are snuggling to each other's arms._

_ He gaze back at Tomoyo, whose mouth is ajar. Eriol thought that she does look damn cute when she's asleep (A/N ayiiiieeee!!! Hahahaha!!). Following his instincts, his free hand reaching out to touch her porcelain cheeks as his warm hand comes in contact with her, he heard her whispered moan as she adjust herself not avoiding his hand, that made Eriol smile…._

_ ….And that was a scene that Syaoran and Sakura will never forget, who was watching them…._

_ "Oh, how cute" Sakura whispered to her boyfriend, who nods his head in agreement._

_ "It's better if we leave those two alone" Syaoran offered and Sakura smiles back to him and together they quietly left the place for the two lovebirds._

* * *

_ "Tomoyo"_

_ "Hmmmm…."_

_--grunts--_

_ --light chuckle--_

_ "Wake up Tomoyo" a sweet, gentle voice whispers in her ear and carress her hand._

_ She slowly opens her eyes only to find deep, dark and alluring blue eyes staring back at her, she gasps in surprise and quickly move away from Eriol. Her heart was accelarating really fast and her cheeks were red as strawberries, still in shock she heard him chuckle and stand up from his place._

_ She just watch him as he moves to her side and offer his hand to her, she just stared at it then to Eriol who was smiling._

_ "Let's go, the practice has already started and the two most important persons are not yet there" he said, his eyes sparkle in amusement._

_ Tomoyo holds his hand and lift herself up, with her free hand she brushes off the non-existing dusts in her skirt, still avoiding his gaze because if she doesn't she'll have to experience another flaming red cheeks to re-enact._

_ ******************_

_ "Bitchy Tomoyo, doesn't know where her place really is!!" hiss a girl just behind the trees, she had watched everything, from the very start to where they left still holding their hands._

_ "You just watch and see because tomorrow night –smirks evilly—Tomoyo Daidouji will be in the news, her body found in an old place. DEAD!!" she walks away laughing out loud as picks up her phone._

_ ******************_

_ Not far from the place…_

_ "I have to be near Tomoyo or else she'll be in grave danger or I could warn her….but….how?" and with that, the person also left the place thinking of a plan on how to stop her._

_ ******************_

_ "Okay! Okay!! Job well done, everyone!!!" Hakushi-san shouted from the group after the class performed well in the dance and accurately to its plan._

_ "Great work guys!! Now I can imagine all of you dancing smoothly and accordingly like professionals" she squeels in excitement and they all just laugh even though they're dead tired._

_ "Well, good luck tomorrow night I believe that you'll do great everyone and oh!!—gazes to where Eriol and Tomoyo are—good luck on you two especially, don't forget what I always tell you. Chemistry is important so it will be more realistic (A/N wow!! wow!! wow!!! hahaha!!! I love it!!)._

_ "Hai!"_

_ "And to everyone who are so cooperative and fun to be with, don't forget…" she smiles to them._

_ "DON'T BE A BIG HEADED, BUT BE THE BEST NOT AMONG THE REST BUT THE WHOLE WORLD!!!!" they all roared (A/N I think that's lame and corny, ne?!)._

_ And all of them shouted in happiness and clap their hands, they all start packing their stuffs and went back to see their sensei._

_ "ARIGATO GOZAIMASU, HAKUSHI-SENSEI!!"_

_ She smiles at them as as single tear threatens to fall, she quickly wipes it away and laughs "You're welcome. Gambatte ne, minna" she said and with that everyone left the place and off to their homes, where they'll prepare their dresses and suits for tomorrow night._

_ *****************_

_ "Is everything set?"_

_ "Yes"_

_ "Good and I want a clean work" she tosses a bag of money to him "That is an advance for all of you. I'll double it if you did it perfectly to plan. Now, LEAVE!!" she orderly said, the man nods his head and left without a word._

_ "The show is coming to its end" and she left for home._

_ ******************_

_ "Tomoyo-san, Daidouji-sama said that you should come down for an important matter" one of their maids said._

_ "Ok!" she replied and stands up from her bed, wears her purple slippers and walks down the hall._

_ "Hm, I wonder what will mother say?" she wonder as she comes face to face with Sonomi._

* * *

_ "I-it's be-beautiful" Tomoyo was rendered speechless as she stared once more to the beauty that is in front of her, hands shaking, lips smiling, eyes shimmering and heart beating really fast._

_ "I only wore that when we celebrated my 18th birthday" her mother said._

_ Tomoyo was still in happy land when she regained her voice, the only evident word that she could say…_

_ "Why?"_

_ Sonomi laugh in amusement as she looks at her daughter._

_ "Because it's time for you to shine, Tomoyo dear" now this caught her attention, thinking what could her mother possibly mean by that._

_ Sonomi smiles at her and said, "Tomoyo, since you were young you did a lot of creative things, especially when it comes to clothes and do you still remember when you said that someday, someone will wear my outfits?"._

_ "Yes, and that's when Sakura-chan came" she remembered it pretty well._

_ "True, and that's when you became fond of Sakura that you always make clothes for her, always make a video of her and staying with her always, never leaving her side. You were so preoccupied with Sakura and your other friends that you forgot your happiness"._

_ Now this one really made her frown._

_ "Mom, what are you saying? I am---" Sonomi helds up her hand before Tomoyo could even finish what she was going to say. She saw that her mom became serious, so she just sit still and wait for her mother until she's done._

_ Sonomi's face breaks her serious face in a sad and apologetic smile._

_ "I know that I'm not always here with you and I'm sorry about that, but Tomoyo, I am your mother and I know it pretty well if you're truly happy or just a plain one"_

_ "And I know you are truly happy Tomoyo—"Tomoyo smiles—"But!"—then frowns—"You're lacking something dear…" Sonomi smiles._

_ "And what is that mother?"_

_ "Love" Tomoyo blush and looks away as she hears that one, true and sacred word. (A/N ayiieee…hahahahahohohoho!!!)._

_ Sonomi claps her hands together which made Tomoyo jump in surprise "Now that everything is said and done"—holds her hand—"I wish you will find true love because tomorrow night is the night where you'll shine…Yuki-Onna"_

_ "Tease" she said, sticking her tongue out. And both women laugh with joy._

_"Don't worry mom, someday I'll find my man. Just like what happened to Yuki-Onna when she met Kura-Okami"__._

_ ****************_

_"Kura-Okami!!!" shouts the girl as she runs her way through the snow to his arms._

_ "Yuki-Onna" the man replied as she throw herself to him, he nuzzles his nose to her neck smelling her own sweetness, just like Dahlia, her favorite, meaning elegance and dignity._

_ "Come with me, my beloved. I need to show you something" the man said as he leads her to some place. _

_ "Ok"_

_ As they walk off to their destination, the man once in a while touch his front pocket and looks at it, then to his lady then stare back to their path._

_ As seconds and minutes pass by, he felt that his love becomes more heavier than ever and her grip to him is tighter than usual, so he plans to turn around and know what is wrong._

_ "My love, What's—" _

_ But the words __were left unsaid, drained down as he stared dumbstruck and in horror when he saw his beloved._

_ There, trying to stand up is his Yuki-Onna, holding a long metal pole that is sticking out to her chest, exactly where her heart is. He quickly lay her down as she continues coughing out, bloods were everywhere, on her purple white kimono, her mouth, on his arms and especially on the snow. Where the snow is absorbing her blood and turning the white snow into bloody red fragments of snow._

_ "Yuki, no!! Please" he shouted, but all she could do was smile._

_ She just continue smiling and shakes her head, "I'm sorry I have to leave this way, but I'll never forget you or your love. I'll miss you my love"._

_ "No, please" he was already crying uncontrollaby, holding her tight in his arms that the pole become more painful than ever, that she cried out in pain and cough blood once again._

_ "Arigato. Aishiteru, Eriol-kun" and she was dead._

_ "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"_

_"NOOOOO!!!!" Eriol wakes up with a start and was perspiring really hard, breathing heavily and he could hear his heart beat really fast in his ears._

_ "What the hell was that?!" he ask himself, half of his figure's illuminated by the moon. He tries to remember his dream but the only thing he could remember was the snow and two persons in his dreams but what creep him out, is that the man in his dream just looks exactly like him and the woman just looks exactly like…_

_ "Tomoyo" he whispers, he clutches on his hair and give out a heavy, long sigh. He looks at his window, where he could exactly see the moon and white clouds covering its bottom._

_ "Please be alright" then turns back to his sleep._

_ ****************_

_ "__Sugoi!! Neh, Tomoyo-chan, when did you made this dress? And why didn't you tell me?!"_

_ "Ano…I didn't made this one"_

_ "Nani?" Sakura gasp, it has always been a common thing for her that Tomoyo is making her own dress, but what change now?_

_ "Hmhm, this came from mother and she said she wore this dress on her 18__th__ birthday and she's passing it to me now"_

_ "Oh! Well, are you ready for tonight?"_

"No"

"It's just…I don't know, I feel nervous today Sakura-chan, especially when I'm going to be with him always"

Sakura just laugh at this one, she perfectly knows who her friend is talking about.

"Oh come on Tomoyo-chan! Since when did you become uneasy towards Hiiragizawa-san?"

Tomoyo blush and was about to say something when Sakura interrupted her moment.

"Wait! Let me guess, when you completely fell in love with him? Am I right, To-mo-yo-chan?" she mocks at her.

Tomoyo sticks her tongue out which cause Sakura to laugh more, when she was done she stands up from the sofa and hands back Tomoyo's dress.

"I gotta go; I've got to meet with Syao-kun. See you tonight, Yuki-Onna!!" and with that Sakura left the place, leaving Tomoyo on her own. She sighs in boredom and places back the dress to its box.

"Well, since there are no classes for us high school students, might as well drive down the city and be back before 5 pm" she said, deciding on her plan. She went back to her and changes her clothes into a purple halter top, white skinny jeans and a pair of white sandals.

She picks up her keys in the drawer and went outside of her house to her Ford Focus. She starts the engine and drives off.

* * *

Tomoyo stops by at one of the malls in Tokyo and just walk around each store and just buy what caught her eyes.

A lot of hours passed by and she has already 10 shopping bags on her hands and is already tired from walking. So she sets out to find a restaurant where she could eat and have a rest.

After finding a restaurant and ordered for some pasta, she smiles contently to herself after being full and well-rested on her place.

"Thank God, I didn't plan on wearing high heels or else my feet will be on sore" she said, just then her phone starts ringing, so she picks it up from her pocket and look at the person who's calling but all it read was Unknown, she just shrugs and answers it anyway.

"Hello, who's this?"

"It's time to pay the price, Daidouji Tomoyo" a raspy voice on the other line said.

"Hello! Who's this and how did you get my number?!" Tomoyo replied, her voice demanding.

But the caller didn't answer her, instead…

"If Yuki-Onna already died once, then I won't be minding killing you too!! Hahahahahahaha!!!"

And the line went dead.

"Who the hell was that?! And how did that person got my number?!" Tomoyo thought, her phone tight around her grasp as countless questions run to her mind.

Just then, her cell begins to ring loudly making her snap out and scream in surprise causing a scene in front of some spectators who suddenly gaze at her. Giving an apologetic look, she looks down on her cell and sees Eriol's name flash at the screen. She presses the send button and answers the call.

"Hi, Eriol-kun! What's up?" she made her voice cheerful in case he suddenly notice her fear and confusion.

She could hear him laugh at the other end and it made her calm down a bit.

"Well, you know the usual" he replied.

"You mean, reading books in your veranda, stroll around your garden, anything more, Eriol-kun?" she smile at what she just said.

She could just imagine him smiling at her and it gives her a jolt of happiness.

"You always know a lot of things about me Tomoyo"

"Of course, I'm your---"she abruptly stop and quickly ask him.

"Hey, did you just call be my name?"

"Why not? Daidouji is part of your name right?"

"I know that, but what I mean is that, did you just call me Tomoyo, just now?"

"Sorry but I need to go, I need to prepare something. See you tonight" and it went off.

She groans in annoyance, placing back her phone to her pocket.

"Why can't he just answer it, it's just a question with a one word answer. Sheesh!!!"

She calls for the waiter and pays her meal, then walks off with her bags, down to her parking lot.

"I'm done for today, good thing I have two more hours left to have a short rest and preparation for tonight's event"

Then she left and went straight back to her home.

*******************

"Tomoyo dear, are you already done?"

"Hai"

"Then let me fix your hair, so that it'll be less of your worries"

"Arigato Oka-san"

Sonomi went behind her daughter and grab her comb, brushing down her soft and silky dark purple hair.

"What do you want your hair look like" Sonomi ask her daughter.

"To your heart's content mother" she replied.

With her request, she picks up two pearl pins and places it to the bun that she just made and locking it in place, she use an iron curl to give curve to some part of Tomoyo's hair.

"Finish" she said, so Tomoyo stands up and went to her dress and with the help of her mother she takes off her night gown and carefully to not ruin her hair, she slowly wears her gown. Add up some light powder and a strawberry lip gloss and a pair of 2 inch crystal shoes, she done.

*************

"Now be careful on your way dear and does Sakura-chan need a lift?" her mother asks her after they went out of room and go down the stairs to her mother's limousine.

"Not tonight mother, Syaoran-san will get her from her house" Tomoyo smiles at her.

"Is that so, very well then, take care and have an unforgettable night, Yuki-Onna" her mother winks at her, making her laugh.

"I will, bye!" she replied and the car slowly moves out of the Daidouji mansion to the mysterious, dark and cold path. She stares at the road they're talking and looks up to the full moon.

"Tonight is the night where I'll shine with Eriol-kun" she whispers to herself as the car speeds up to the empty, quiet and lonely road.

****************

"Tomoyo-chan!!!" Sakura shouted as she frees herself from Syaoran's hold.

"Sakura-chan" Tomoyo replied as Sakura hug her tightly. "Can't b-breath" she said.

"Oops!!" and she let go.

Sakura move back to have a better look of Tomoyo and gawks at her, that made Tomoyo feel uneasy.

"What?!"

Sakura just giggles in reply as Syaoran comes by her side and wrapping his arm around her.

"Am I on the right track or did I just went to a night wedding?" she tease Tomoyo who blush beat red.

"Looks more like a wedding to me" Syaoran agreed.

"Oh you two just stop it and shut your mouth will you!!" Tomoyo whimpers at the couple and they just laugh at her.

"Come on, Yuki-Onna, the bride—Tomoyo rolls her eyes—we need you to get ready since the groom is already there and the ball is about to start".

Sakura leads her to the location of the ball followed by Syaoran who was quiet and went straight to the school gym, where it is utterly unrecognizable.

The entrance to the ball starts with a long, red carpet and passing through is an arc covered with puffy white cloud-like, decorated with snowflake crystals and on top of it, shining on white light and dark background is the sign, written in a intricate lettering:

_Dark Snow Masquerade_

Tomoyo suppress a laugh and just smile as she passes by the arc "They're really good at this" she thought. But that sign wasn't the last, it has just begun. Because of her being daze at the attracting words she sees, Tomoyo didn't even notice that Sakura and Syaoran quietly left her already.

…_Welcome Masqueraders…_

That was the next, glowing in red then black, the background also changes as it compliments the words' color. Tomoyo was really proud and happy that she's one of those high school students, who work hard to make this masquerade ball, mysterious and unpredictable.

Tomoyo could see now the entrance to where she'll see her other classmates and Eriol, and by just thinking of it gives her a bubbly feeling. From a far she could see the final sign on the last arc and her breathing caught a hitch in her throat.

…_Tonight is the Finale…_

And not far from the sign is a big, wide tarpaulin. A picture of Yuki-Onna and Kura-Okami, holding out on each others arms on the cold snow of the night. Written in darkish blue and lightened by lavender purple and in bold sign, just below the picture are the words that left Tomoyo breathless…

…_Yuki-Onna and Kura-Okami…_

…_Be with them for the final dance …_

"So mysterious, romantic and kind of tragic isn't it Tomoyo?" a slick voice ask her from behind, as a strong yet gentle arms wrap itself to her delicate waist.

Tomoyo gasp and blush slightly from such close contact, that she didn't notice she knew exactly who the person is.

"E-Eriol-kun?" she questionably ask him, staring at those amusing and wondering blue eyes of his.

"True beauty isn't it?" he asks her quietly, not answering her. He then gaze back to the picture and said…

"Out of all the students in our class, we are the ones who had been chosen to portray them, for just one perfect night" .

"Ano..Eriol—"

"Tomoyo-san!! Eriol-san!!" a student shouts at them, waving her hand to get their attention. Eriol takes Tomoyo by the hand and leads her to the door.

"Thank goodness both of you are already here!!" Suiko, the coordinator for the event said. "I've asked a lot of students on your whereabouts and they couldn't give me a concrete answer!!"—breathes in deeply—"I was about to give up on finding you two but good thing I finally found you at the entrance!" with the way she talks, she's like an gun with never-ending bullets that doesn't empty herself with words to say, and the way she breaths is like an athlete who joined a marathon from morning 'till night.

"We know this is a rush but please Hanabe-san, relax and calm down. The ball will move fluently as we had practiced" Eriol said in a relaxing tone.

The coordinator sighs in stress and just lifts her right hand to show two colorful masks, one, is a simple, white mask by the top shaded by sky blue at its side, white crystals almost covered the whole right side and laced down with thin white ribbon. The other one was a navy blue mask, covered by lighter blue sequins and a black lace to tie it up.

"I won't instruct you with this one, I perfectly know that both of you know what to do, right?" she asks and they just nod their head. She hands them the masks and left the two alone.

Tomoyo held first the given mask and carefully ties it up to her head; she adjusts the mask then turns to Eriol, who was done by that time. She had been quiet all this time, scared to utter a word, without even knowing the reason behind her silence.

Eriol just looks at the lady in front of him; it's been a long time since he became friends with her and the other two. True enough, for the past years he's with her, he perfectly knew that she is beautiful. But tonight is different, tonight is where he sees a different Tomoyo, a Tomoyo who doesn't hide herself behind the camera, who doesn't hide in the piled up clothes and costumes, who's not now behind or beside by Sakura when he sees her at school.

No.

Actually.

It's not a surprise to see her like this….

…because what Eriol Hiiragizawa is seeing tonight…

…is an independent, confident and _truly_ beautiful…

…Daidouji Tomoyo…who he loved for the longest time without even realizing it.

"Eriol-kun?" her angelic voice steps up in his thought. He just smiles at her, making her blush. Then he remembers something and let goes of her hand (A/N that was long).

"I need to get something, can you wait for me?"

"Yes"

Eriol looks around then turns to her.

"It's kind of breezy in here, you might get cold and its best if go inside and wait for me there instead" he said, Tomoyo just nods her head in reply and walk off, Eriol watches her moving away from him and he felt a tint of loneliness, he brushes it off of his head and also walk farther to get his _first_ gift to her.

"I won't make her cry this time; I'll always make her smile, so that she won't leave me" he thought.

**************

"Well?" she asks him, as she tries to look at what he is holding in his hands, which he always kept hiding from her.

"Will you please calm down, I already promised you that I'll give it to you" he chuckles, his eyes glimmer in amusement at her childish antics. Tomoyo just puffs her cheeks disapprovingly at his statement.

"Sometimes you're really a stubborn girl, do you know that?" he jokingly asks.

"I know that, so don't say things that I already knew, you got that?" she sarcastically said to him. Eriol just rolls his eyes, making Tomoyo smile.

"Enough of this" he said and Tomoyo agrees to this one.

"So…care to give your surprise?" Eriol just smirk at her.

"I will, but let me just state something before giving it to you"

"What is it?"

"Well… let's just say that I'm a bit curious if you are really sure you're well prepared tonight, hm." He said and Tomoyo just gasp in reply, feeling a bit conscious.

"Oh no! The hell what's wrong with me this time!!" she thought, she was still preoccupied on her thoughts when Eriol speaks again.

"Close your eyes" he orders her in a soft voice.

"Doshite?" she quietly asks but he just smiles at her, and seeing that she won't get an answer from him, she just followed him and gently closes her eyes. She blushes lightly as she imagines what he's doing, depending on her instinct.

She could feel him coming closer and feel his hot breath break through the cold wind to her now flaming red cheeks. Something was gently placed on her head, more likely a crown.

"Open your eyes now" he gently said to her, one hand on her hair. Slowly, she opens her eyes then blinks, adjusting her sight from the light (A/N wow! It rhymes).

"You are now truly beautiful, Daidouji-san" he stated, brushing his hand, passing through her arm and down to her hand (A/N sorry if it's a wrong thing to describe). She shivers at the sudden contact, whether Eriol notice it or not, she doesn't know.

"Of course not!" Tomoyo blurts out then mentally slaps herself for saying such thing.

Eriol just laugh and went behind her, holding her shoulders so that she'll turn her body and face the glass window, which is just behind them. It took Tomoyo a few seconds for her to recognize that, that girl who was amazingly beautiful was her.

"Who said you're not?"

"Me, is it not obvious" she sarcastically replied, hiding the surprise she felt as she continues to stay at her own reflection.

"Well…it does, but that doesn't mean it's true" he said in a-matter-fact tone.

"How come?"

"Because.." – turns her around and cups her cheek – " an enticing lady like you doesn't look that way" – one hand went to her waist and pulls her closer to him, then leans down to her ear – "so don't say you're not but say that you are".

"Eriol-kun" she whispers back and smiles at him, making him smile in reply.

"_PLEASE BE INFORMED THAT THE MASQUERADE BALL IS ABOUT TO START IN 15 MINS. THANK YOU" _the announcer said over the speaker.

"Lets go, they are already waiting for us, aren't they?" Eriol winks at her, offering his arm.

Tomoyo just giggles at him, clinging her arm around him.

"You're right. Let's go".

**************

"You ready Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura whispers to her in the dark.

"Ready as ever can be" Tomoyo replies to her friend.

The whole gymnasium became dark and only lightened candles around the place can be seen. A light coming from the top shines as an emcee walks up the stage and facing the audience.

"Tonight is the night where the coldness of snow becomes the warmth of the gods, two people who learned to love each other with no care for other people. The piercing ice that struck their hearts and be separated by time. Now, their love will be spared by us, the descendants of those people who started it all. The people who are there to witness the tragic death of the two, without even knowing who and what happened to them, but suffered greatly on the consequences."

"Let all the people in our time, be the next witness, not on the tragic death of our gods, but be the witness on the reconciliation of two hearts, which became ice cold and finds justice, now turns into warm hearts that was once frozen cold. Let us all watch…" the emcee looks around though she could only see darkness.

"The final dance and the lost love that was now found…"

"OF YUKI-ONNA AND KURA-OKAMI!!" she shouts out and all the lights turn on and everyone witnesses the outcome of their work.

A glassy floor, that when you look down you can see your reflection, the walls are covered with shards of crystals that when hit by the light gives a rainbow color to every corner of the gym and this happened because of the creativity of the lights department. The ceiling is covered with shimmering stalactites-like and at the center is an old fashioned chandelier, which was well polished and painted in gold.

**(A/N I'm just going to insert Tomoyo and Eriol's outfits. I'm not well-coordinated on describing clothes. Gomen.)**

**Tomoyo Daidouji**

_*Head*_

_A white veil covering her hair intertwined with lavender and crystal-like crown on its place._

_*Hair*_

_A half pony-tailed curly raven hair with two pearl pins at its bun._

_*Gown* _

_A well-fitted tube gown, cascading down the floor. White and blue sequins below the chest, that when you look from afar, she shines like the sun, sparks just like the fire and a translucent light on the dim of darkness. Her gown as white as snow, as soft as the clouds if it can be touch and dusty waves of oceanic blue on its rim. Finally, a silky, transparent and puffy lavender cloak-like dress that atop to her bare shoulders and almost reaches the ends of the gown._

_*Accessories*_

_A chained macle moonstone necklace, clasp around her neck and plain white shoes with 2-inch high heels. _

**Eriol Hiiragizawa**

_*Accessories*_

_A golden heart necklace around his neck, engrave to it are the words "Your song is my love" and white shoes._

_*Outfit*_

_A white long sleeve coat that reaches to his leg, two buttons close on the stomach part, making him like a hot business man/prince. Designed to it is a black thick line that starts from his shoulder to the end of the coat, imprinted to it is a white curvy line forming small and big snowflakes. Underneath are his white pants and a fitting sky blue shirt, marking his well-built chest. _

Every person held their partner's hand and slowly walks off the center and forming two circles; the outer circle forms a space from both sides and makes a short path while the small circle also forms the same structure but this time its path is at the top only. The dancers move as they follow the tempo, the outer circle moves clockwise while the inner circle movers counter-clockwise.

All that was left was Tomoyo and Eriol, who were at the both ends of the circle, following the flow of their classmates' movement.

And then Tomoyo and Eriol enter the first circle, gracefully. She takes the right side while Eriol went to the other.

(A/N I recommend that you listen to the song before moving on so it can relate to the story, but if you don't want it, its fine. The title is What's Left of Me by Nick Lachey).

Tomoyo lifts her hands up high and twirls around like a professional ballerina, then skates forward to where Eriol is, who is always following the path to the center.

_Watch my life  
Pass me by  
In the rear view mirror  
Pictures frozen in time  
Are becoming clearer  
I don't wanna waste another day  
Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes_

Yeah

Then both of them met, she gives her hand to his awaiting one, the other to his shoulder. Eriol wraps his free arm to her waist and pulls her closer. Together they slowly spin around, going to the middle.__

Cause I want you And I feel you  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger like a burning  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken and I'm fading  
I'm half the man I thought I would be

_But you can have what's left of me  
_

They both smile at each other, with love and care in their eyes._  
_

The circles moderately brakes down, changing partners and forms a concave.

_I've been dying inside  
Little by little  
No where to go but going out of my mind  
In endless circles  
Running from myself until  
You gave me a reason for standing still  
_

They stride from left to right, holding each other tight. All thoughts were gone and love for each other is visible for them.

_  
And I want you and I feel you  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger like a burning  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken and I'm fading  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
But you can have what's left of me  
_

They let go their one hand to the other and run around, like skating in a glossy ice with no one with them. Their eyes held each others heart; Eriol holds her waist and lifts her up, her hand in the air the other on his shoulder.

_Falling faster  
Barely breathing  
Give me something to believe in  
Tell me it's not all in my head  
_

Bring her down and takes her free hand, they both stop from their place and he spins her around a bit fast, he pulls Tomoyo closer to him, abruptly stopping her, her back, pressed hard to his chest, his head on her shoulder. Their arms both wrap around her body.

_Take what's left of this man  
Make me whole once again  
_

They both smile.

Lifts their hands up high, forming a diamond-like shape, they make a few steps to the right and Eriol spins Tomoyo around so that both of them face each other, returning to their original position. Moves in small circles as the other dancers follow their lead.

_  
Cause I want you and I feel you  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger like a burning  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken and I'm fading  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
You can have all that's left  
Yeah yeah yeah  
What's left of me  
_

Eriol place both of his hands around her slim waist, while Tomoyo wraps her arms around his neck and they made a slow dance, striding from right to left.

_  
I've been dying inside you see  
I'm going outta my mind, outta my mind  
I'm just running in circles all the time  
Will you take what's left,  
Will you take what's left,  
Will you take what's left_

_Just running in circles in my mind  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
_

Then slowly every pair parted their hands and faces the audience, slowly bowing down.

_Will you take what's left  
Take what's left of me._

Everyone who was present there made a thunderous applause.

***************

"Daidouji-san, can I talk with you, just a minute, please?" Eriol ask her as they sat on their respected place, together with their friends. An hour has passed since the successful of their class on representing the Masquerade Ball, but the well applauded was Tomoyo and Eriol.

Tomoyo notices that Eriol is somewhat, nervous. She looks at him attentively and this time he's the one who looks far away, just to avoid her gaze.

"Can we talk, outside, please?" he looks at her for a moment then stare back at the crystal made wall.

She smiles at him, "Ok". They both stood up and left the gym, they were so occupied with the presence of each other's company that they didn't notice a girl in a flaming red gown. Her hair held up in a high ponytail, her gown is a tube red that ends to the floor, her chest part is _really_ revealing and a long slit that stops on mid-thigh and a red 4-inch heels (A/N whoa! What a w**re).

"Smile all you want, both of you, because later I'll give you a _killing_ smile you won't forget" then she dashes off to her laid up plan.

************

"So, what is it that you want to talk about?" Tomoyo gently ask him, as they sat down on a stoned bench, far away from the noise.

"About the things that happened to you" he replies. Tomoyo became uneasy about this, she doesn't want to talk about it because it'll bring back memories, bad memories that she wants to forget.

"What about them?" she asks with difficulty.

"I'm sorry" it caught her off guard. She looks at him and stare, wide-eyes.

"What did you just said?" not quiet sure if she did hear it right or not.

Eriol just sigh, turns his head to the side not wanting to see her eyes, then replies.

"I know it's my fault, but I was too dense to notice it sooner. I just realize it when you start avoiding me and actually it…it hurts me….being away….from you".

"Eriol" she whispers, trying to touch his hand and he held to it.

"When you became like that, I realize one thing. A thing that I never felt before or I was just occupied with other things that it was left alone" Eriol's voice cracks at the end and absent-mindedly holds her hand tighter.

"Eriol, please, tell me what's going on?!" Tomoyo said, dead worried about him, he has never been like this before. She tries to make him face her but won't.

"Tomoyo, I…." "What is it?" she gently asks him.

She gasps in surprise when Eriol brakes into tears; she became alert about this and starts to panic. She pulls her hand away from him and stand up to call Syaoran and Sakura to help her.

Just then, strong arms turn her around and hug her tight.

"Don't…leave…me….anymore" Eriol whispers to her ear then place his head to her neck.

"Eriol, what's wrong? Is it me?" was all Tomoyo could ask. She could feel his head shake against her neck.

"It's me Tomoyo, not you"—pulls her closer—"I can't believe I just hurt someone that I love and treasured the most" he mumbles. Tomoyo heard it very clearly and gasp, she push him slightly away from her and ask.

"You—You love me?"

Eriol press his lips to her forehead and looks far away (A/N again?!).

"Yes" Tomoyo could feel her tears fall.

"I am desperately in love with you and I don't want you to leave anymore, not one bit" he said to her, cupping her cheek with one hand and staring at those beautiful amethyst eyes, and Tomoyo can't help but stare back at those alluring eyes.

She breaks into fits of laughter and smile "I love you too, you blue hair freak!"

Eriol breaks into a smile and hug her tight, placing his head on top of her.

"God that was kind of cheesy" Tomoyo laughs and Eriol can't help but laugh at her statement.

"But it was worth it" he said. "Yeah, you're right. I love you". Tomoyo smiles at him.

"I.." Eriol kiss her forehead.

"Love You…" nose.

"Three" she giggles before he captures her lips. She quietly moans as press his lips against her; she wraps her arm around his neck and kiss back. Tonight, they share what they feel for each other.

**************

"God I'm so happy for the both of you!!" Chiharu squeals in excitement as they all look at the newly couple.

"Thanks" they replied, their chairs close to each other. Tomoyo's hand on top of Eriol's thigh while Eriol's arm is on her shoulder.

"Ne, tell us how you confess your feeling to each other because awhile ago you were _just_ friends then _viola_ a happy couple is born" Naoko said, making the others laugh, though almost all of them are eager to hear the couple's story.

"Well…"

"Hiiragizawa-kun" a whispering flirty voice stops Tomoyo from her sentence, they all turn around and it made Tomoyo's face turn pale. Standing confidently on their backs is none other that, Sachiko Miyaki.

"What is it, Miyaki-san?" Eriol asks in a bored tone (A/N hahaha!!).

"I was just wondering if I could talk to you for a sec, it's really important" she said.

"Why don't you just tell it to me in here" he said, feeling that he shouldn't leave with her.

"Ano, it's kind of a private thing. Please, Hiiragizawa-kun?" Sachiko begs, making a not all too good puppy eyes.

"I think—" "No Eriol, I think you should go" he looks at his girlfriend and could see worry and free, so Tomoyo didn't look straight to him anymore and said:

"Don't worry, I'll be fine with guys, it won't take long, am I right Sachiko-san?" Tomoyo looks at her.

"Ah, yes" she breath out.

"Very well" – he sighs— "I'll be right back" and with that, he stands up, kisses Tomoyo's forehead and walks with Sachiko outside.

"Are you sure you're just letting Eriol-san leave with her like that?" Sakura whispers in her ear, Tomoyo looks at her best friend who's worried about her. She hides the fear and worry on her face and replies back:

"I believe Eriol with all my heart".

****************

"What's that important matter you want to tell me, that I even left my girlfriend for this?" Eriol asks as they walk around the dark garden.

Sachiko flinches at his statement but nonetheless face him with a façade face.

"I need to confess something, something you don't know about Tomoyo-san" she said, coming closer to Eriol's body.

"What?" he demandingly asks.

She leans down in his ear and whispers seductively.

"Tomoyo, isn't a girlfriend material, but me…I am".

Eriol pushes her away from him and looks at her dangerously.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Talking shit about my girl!!" he roars.

"Eriol-kun—" Sachiko walks closer again.

"Don't call me like that!!" Eriol moves back

Sachiko slowly moves forward and starts to cry.

"Please, listen to me" she begs, crying hysterically.

"Why are you doing this?! Why?!" Eriol shouts then stops abruptly, having a glimpse at his back, he has nowhere to go.

"Because…I love you".

* * *

"Is Hiiragizawa-san present?" a member of the masquerade committee asks.

"Ah, no, he's speaking with someone at this moment" Tomoyo replies to the man.

"Oh, is that so, well maybe later, I guess" the man said disappointingly.

"Wait!!"—Tomoyo stands up—"I'll go look for him if it's really important"

"Arigatou!!" he said. Tomoyo just smiles in reply.

"Do want us to accompany you?" Sakura asks her best friend but Tomoyo just shakes her head "No thanks, but I'll be fine. Ja!" then she left.

She asks a lot of people outside, thinking if they knew the whereabouts of Eriol, until a group of friends pointed out that they saw him at the back garden. She happily thanks them and immediately went to that place.

As she turns a corner, she stops, eyes wide, hand over her mouth and tears that are about to fall.

******************

"I love you Eriol-kun, so much" Sachiko shouts at him, Eriol was surprise about this but sighs disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry Miyaki-san, but I cannot return your love, I have someone else in mind" he apologetically said, eyes close.

Sachiko looks at him in rage.

"Why the fucking hell not?! Is it because of that bitch!!" she slams at his face, Eriol was outrage about this and was about to hit her when…

Sachiko heard something move from behind and thought that it may be a person, so she puts her other plan into action. She jumps to her feet, flings her arm around him and kisses him in lips.

Eriol was frozen in surprise that he didn't notice his arms were on her waist.

Suddenly, he heard a gasp and immediately pushes Sachiko away from him, making her fall flat on the ground. He turns around and saw Tomoyo's running figure.

"Shit!" he thought and was about to follow her when he was hit by a rock in the head (A/N of course not a pebble, a bit big rock, I think).

Sachiko immediately let go of the rock and left the unconscious body of Eriol Hiiragizawa.

* * *

Tomoyo runs very fast, away from the party, from school, and out of Eriol's life. Tears uncontrollably run down her face as she moves away, not looking from the spectators gaze.

"He kissed me….He said he love me…yet he did this to me?!" Tomoyo thought as she reach the school gate but still runs away, across the street.

Tomoyo unconsciously hit the gutter of the pavement, making her stumble on her feet and falls down on the grass and there….she pours out all the pain she felt.

On the middle of her heartbreaking tears, a red van stops behind her and immediately a four or five thugs pulls her up and brings her inside the van.

Feeling the danger around her, she screams out loud. Calling for someone or somebody to help her. But she was shut up by on of the thugs by placing a small cloth on her face, making her breath in a smell that made her dizzy and sleepy.

*******************

"Eriol-san" "Hiiragizawa" "Eriol-san"

Eriol groans in response as his mind absorbs all that had happened. He opens his eyes as he remembers Tomoyo. He gives another groan when he felt the sting on his head.

"Where's Tomoyo?" was the first thing he asks to those people around him.

"She's not here Eriol-san, but what happened? Why did we saw you lying on the grass a while ago?" she asks, Eriol knows it well-perfectly that the voice is owned by..

"I'm sorry Sakura-san, no time to explain, I need to find Tomoyo" he staggers as he stands up from his place.

"You won't find her here, Eriol" a manly voice said from the dark.

"Who's there?" Syaoran asks as they all turn their head to nothingness.

Kiel steps out from his place and looks heavily at Eriol (A/N wow, he came?!).

"What do you mean?" this time it was Eriol who ask Kiel.

"Sachiko has her" he replies flatly but dangerously.

"WHAT?!" the three shouts in response.

"Stop joking around Kiel, this is not funny!!" Eriol shouts at him, clutching at his collar (A/N my, a lot of shouts is happening).

"Then if I was joking around, then I won't tell a shit about this!!" Kiel snaps out. They were about to punch each other's faces when Sakura step in.

"Stop it!!" she said. "We can't do anything about this if we don't help each other. So please, for Tomoyo-chan" she cries out, Syaoran held her in his arms making her calm down.

When both men realize their mistakes, they said an apology to one another and speak out on what they have to say.

"I was looking for Sachiko when I saw Tomoyo crying and running away from school, so I planned on following her trail. She was a bit farther away from me so when I was about to cross the street to meet her, that's when a red van stops in front of her and kidnapped her, I ran across the street but when I reached it the van already left" Kiel said to the three.

Everyone gasps and worries were written on their faces.

"But how did you know it was Sachiko who did this? And do you have a clue where will we find Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asks him.

"Because I was part of her mission, to separate Hiiragizawa-san and Tomoyo-san from each other and for Sachiko to claim Eriol to be her…and yes, I have thought to where they will meet up".

"And…"

"And?"

"Sachiko has Schizophrenia"

"Schizo—what?!" Sakura asks him bewilderingly.

"Schizophrenia is a disorder, it is usually characterized by withdrawal from reality, illogical patterns of thinking, delusions, and hallucinations" Eriol smartly replies to her. Making her more confuse than ever.

"Meaning, Miyaki-san is making her own world. She wants to be the protagonist and kill all those who interfere" Syaoran plainly said to Sakura, that she gave an 'Oh' sound.

"She's in grave danger" Eriol concludes.

"True" Kiel nods to him.

"Where?" Eriol asks him, Kiel looks at them especially Eriol, looking fiercer than ever and is determine to save his Tomoyo.

"Follow me" Kiel instructs them and together they all went to their respective cars but not before Eriol ask Kiel about something.

"Kiel, what is the reason behind her madness, besides from the disorder she has?"

"Since the first day she saw you, but mind you, it wasn't in the park that it all started" Kiel said to him.

"You mean she's been watching me all this time?" he asks and Kiel just nods in reply.

"The thugs in the park were just a plan to make you guys help us and rescue her. To be closer to you and to slowly let you left Tomoyo-san behind" Eriol grits his teeth in annoyance.

"Then what?"

Kiel clears his throat and move on, "As I was saying, Sachiko laid her eyes on you but seeing Tomoyo-san always with you makes her blood boil, so she mad a plan about it".

"And you were in it?"

"Yes. But that was in the first place actually, because I also have a crush on Tomoyo-san and seeing that is the only way, I agreed on her plans. But when I saw that her happiness lies only in you, even her pain. I let go and let her be with you. So now, I'm doing you a favor because I want you to be the one to save her, on my part, ok?" Kiel smirks.

"Thank you" Eriol smiles at him. "Yeah, Yeah, I know. But for now, let's go save Tomoyo-san" and Eriol gives him a nod.

"Hey lets go already!!" Sakura shouts at them. So both Eriol and Kiel hop in their car and drive up the long, dark path.

"Don't worry Tomoyo, I won't let her win" Eriol mumbles to himself as he drives faster than ever.

****************

After Tomoyo was abducted by the thugs, Sachiko immediately fled off to their meeting place after being informed that they already had her.

"Here's the payment for choosing Tomoyo above me" she hisses to herself as she speeds off down the road.

****************

"Eriol"—silent sobs—"Save me, onegai".

****************

_Insert Eriol's determined face from the right, Sachiko's fierce face on the left and a blindfolded Tomoyo in the center coming from the top. _

****************

**I think it is the looooooonnnnngggggesst and almost climax of the **

**story, ne?**

**Sorry for the long wait. But I think it paid off, right?**

**Ne, I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapwy will be full of nactio.**

**Hehehehe, till next time. Oh! Please do review, I was really stressed **

**and so preoccupied on making this one.**

**So a review from cute viewers like you will be an honor to me.**

**Ja na minna!! Nyaaa!!!!!**


	8. Life Against Death

**DISCLAIMER:**

Helloooo!!!!!! Minna!!!

Thank you for ibryting!!! Hehehehe!!

I won't say anymore but just introduce to you the next chapwi!!!

Please do review after reading it and enjoy!!

***************

Love begins with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a teardrop.  
**Anonymous**

**************

_**Chapter **__**8: Life Against Death**_

_ After a lot of turns, spins and breaks they finally halt into a stop, in front of an old, worn-out warehouse. _

_ "Jiro-san, are you sure this is the place?" Sakura asks him, as they all step out from their cars and look at the place._

_ "Positive" Kiel replies to her, putting the car door, shut. They all walk off to the place, lead by Kiel and hid behind the trees and bushes, where they have the clear view of the warehouse._

_ "But how did you know this place? And how sure are you that this is the one?" Syaoran asks him this time._

_ Kiel lets out a heavy sigh._

_ "Because this is the one and only place….."_

_ Everyone was silent, urging him to continue._

_ "Where she doesn't need to hide…from her parents, relatives or to the police"_

_ "Police?!!" Sakura gasp. Kiel just nods._

_ "Yes, because the warehouse you are seeing now is no ordinary place" he stops._

_ "Will you please spill it out already!!!" Sakura hiss to him, being impatient on his every go and stop statements (A/N hahahaha that's it girl!!)._

_ He quietly grunts to himself. _

_ "This is where Sachiko kills and burns to ashes all the girls that are so close to the man she had liked. So, meaning, this is not only Tomoyo-san's death table but her soon to be grave" Kiel said not looking at their shocked faces._

_ "Don't…you..dare…such…thing…" Eriol snaps out to him, not liking the last words that came out from his mouth._

_ Kiel felt guilty about that, "Sorry"._

_ "Where to now?" Sakura asks._

_ "We head for the front door, the one on the back is jammed shut so there is no other way but the front, but we have to be careful, I don't think Sachiko hired a few men this time" Kiel warned them in a whispery tone._

_ Since their cars are well hidden in the trees and is far away from the warehouse, they are safe to leave it._

_ As they neared themselves closer to the place, they saw exactly four thugs gaurding the place outside, holding high range guns that could kill you in just seconds (A/N duh! All guns are like that, but it depends on where you shoot, ne?!). the only light was coming from the post light, just near the door._

_ They were very careful in every step they took, not to attract those men. The three men were so serious, tense and alert that it gave Sakura a chilly feeling, so she moves closer to Syaoran who look at her with one eyebrow raise. Sakura just gives her a worried, scared and freezing expression. Syaoran smiles at her and pulls her closer to him, feeling the warmth he was emitting and Syaoran could tell she's fine now since she could feel her body relax on him._

_ "Thank you" she mouths at him, he just smiles at her and kiss her on the in reply and the both of them continue their walk, following Eriol and Kiel. _

* * *

_ "Okay, Syaoran is paired up with Sakura and they'll take the left side of the door while me and—" _

_ "I've got another plan and I think it'll be better than the other" Sakura said over the group and Syaoran became worried about this._

_ "What the hell is she up to this time, I hope she won't do what I'm guessing" Syaoran thought, one hand secretly turns into a fist._

_ "Ok then, let's hear it out Sakura-san" Kiel said, urging her to continue. Sakura takes a deep breath and slowly exhales it out._

_ "I want to be the bait, so we could bring down the four "._

_ "NO!! Abosolutely no Sakura, that's way to dangerous for you. You might get yourself in danger when you that!!" Syaoran hiss, not liking the plan. _

_ "I know that Syao-kun, but there is no other way, well, can you think up of another plan to lure those four guys out there without us attracting the others inside and Sachiko?!!" Sakura demands him to answer her, but for that, Syaoran was left speechless and doesn't know what to reply._

"Are you sure about this Sakura-san, you're betting your life on this" Eriol said in a worried tone.

Sakura nods her head and being stubborn for the past few years, they can see that they can't do anymore. They just hope for the best and all comes well as the wish to.

***************

They all went to their respective positions, the boys were greatly in tense as they saw Sakura's signal to them. Eriol and Syaoran are well hidden behind a group of old, wrecked cars while Kiel was hidden behind old trees.

Sakura quietly rips down the hem of her gown ending to her calf, after fixing herself and her off shoulder gown, she went as they had panned.

The thugs are currently smoking and talking to each other when Sakura came in, walking aggresively and vigorously, hips swaying seductively, her massive hair a bit untidy and simply showing her bust on them.

They all made a howling whistle, some licking their lips, others clasp their hands excitedly.

Sakura smirks at them, Kiel and Eriol gulps deeply and Syaoran let out a silent growl and was going to stand up and rip those guys heads off, if Eriol hadn't interfered.

"Hi boys" Sakura whispers at them, making them shiver with enthusiast.

One of them moves closer to her and said, "Hey baby, you seem kinda alone. Why don't you join us for a while, huh?".

"Oh! Is that so, well, you see I'm kind of a non-sociable type to those people who I don't know and looks suspicious" Sakura states to them, hiding her arms more and causing for her chest to show more, and they just can't stop staring at it (A/N damn perverted people!!!).

"Well, we're very good people, absolutely not suspicious and you'll know us when you go with us sexy" one of the four said.

"Okay, but first, I need you to close your eyes first" Sakura instructs to them.

"Why?" they ask in unison.

"I'll give you a surprise for being my new, good friends" she smiles at them.

Them, being stupid enough to believe her, do as they were told.

Within seconds Eriol and the other went out of their hiding place and hit the thugs' head pretty hard with a rusty metal stick and a crack of a skull may be heard.

"Syaoran!!!" Sakura gasps, seeing that the one Syaoran hit has blood coming out of his head.

"Keh!! That's what he gets for molesting you like that!!" Syaoran spats at the man, looking at the it with disgust.

Sakura went to his side and hug him, he turns to her and fully hug her back, pulling her closer to him. He could feel her body shake so he immediately takes off his coat and help her putting it on. Sakura smiles and gives a kiss on his lips and said, "Thank you". Syaoran's frowned face left and was replace with a smile.

Eriol and Kiel went back, with sweat running to their foreheads.

"Well, that was the last body we brought and hide by the fences. We also got different kinds of guns from them. Where to now?" Eriol ask.

"Inside" he replies with a grin.

Eriol throws a gun to Syaoran, who swiftly catches it. Sakura watches all of them fixing and adding bullets to their guns, after a few polish, they were good to go. Eriol was this time leading the group, holding 2 guns, both of it are pocket pistols. Kiel was next to him, holding an AK 47 rifle and lastly, were Syaoran, also holding a pistol with extra bullets in his pants and Sakura, well covered by him.

"I'm coming Tomoyo" Eriol thought…

-

-

-

-

-

….then they hear a gunshot.

* * *

"Hahahahaha!!!" a shrill laugh echoes throughout the walls of the warehouse, giving a shiver to Tomoyo's spine.

"Do you really think I'll let you go after what you've done to me" Sachiko spats at her.

"What did I do that made you abominate me?" Tomoyo asks her, the rope that was tying her against a wooden chair becomes more painful as she tries to move.

"You don't know?!! You don't??!" Sachiko shouts at her then she laugh as if she just made a joke.

She sighs dreamily as she walks around Tomoyo, spinning a pistol to her index finger. Five thugs not far away from them, watching.

"Well, I'll tell you. Such smart girl can become so stupid sometimes" she whispers at Tomoyo's right ear.

"You just stole away my prince" she hisses. Tomoyo gasps.

"Prince?! What are you talking about? I didn't---" Tomoyo said but she was cut off by Sachiko's hand, slapping Tomoyo with all her might, leaving a big, red mark. She turns her head and saw Sachiko's furious face, eyes glistening with anger, hands shaking.

"Don't give a damn that you don't know what I am talking about. You know it very exactly the reason behind this" she growls at her. Then hits Tomoyo with the head of her gun, making a wound on the side of her forehead.

"Aren't we going to kill her yet?" ask one of the thugs to Sachiko.

"Shut up!! I paid you to kill and wait not to talk" then she turns around.

"Now, where was I, ah yes, the storytelling, I just love those stuff, it makes me want to kill those bad people" –sniffles fakely— "because they always hurt the good people and I could feel their pain because…" she playfully runs to Tomoyo's side and whispers to Tomoyo childly, "I'm one of the characters, the good one, they always hurt me, ordering me around, slamming my head against a wall". She giggles then eyes became alert.

"But you musn't tell anyone, not a soul that I'm a princess or else they'll find me" her eyes looking at every place, as if she'll see someone that will make her jump in fear.

"Why?" Tomoyo asks in fear.

"Why?!" Sachiko gasps, eyes wide open. "Oh, because they'll kill me and.." she looks at the ground and continues, "Steal my prince away".

"But I've learned a lot from my master, techniques and maneuvers on how to protect me and my prince, but out of all that stuff, I learned one simple thing" Sachiko smiles gleefully.

"And…Wha-what is that?" Tomoyo ask, the now simple wound on her forehead becomes big and a lot of blood is now flowing on her cheeks, some of it stings her eyes but almost all her blood moves to her chin and drips down to her gown, making a big spot of blood on it.

"I kill them" she said in a deadpan expression then her lips breaks into a grin. She lifts her gun and points it at Tomoyo, whose expression was full of fear.

"Please, don't, don't this" she begs her, tears running down her face.

"Why should I? You're a threat to me and my prince" she shouts.

"I swear I don't know who you're talking---" she gasps, realizing who Sachiko was talking about. "Eriol. You mean Eriol _is_ your prince?!".

"Bingo. Now that you know my real identity I must kill you, once and for all" she said in a loud voice.

"But why do you have to kill me, you already have him!!" a crack in her tone as she said those words.

Sachiko smiles evilly, eyes full of darkness as she stare down at poor Tomoyo.

"Painful isn't it? To be betrayed by someone who you thought loves you back" Tomoyo was aghast of her statement, never did she now that it'll be this painful, she just quietly cries to herself.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you see Tomoyo, you should have been dead by now" Sachiko said, putting the gun down.

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asks her, stopping at her cries.

"When we met, I really plan to kill you in an early time so there'll be no walls, but when I got the upperhand, I realize that I'll let you live for the mean time. So you should thank me that you still heard Eriol confessing to you" she smirks.

"But as time passes by, I saw and realized that he's ignoring me and kept moving away from me, and seeing that he's trying ways to come in contact with you makes my blood boil".

"Sachiko-san" Tomoyo whispers.

"Keh!! I tried everything I can to lure him in my hands. Be a nice girl, act goody-good-good to everyone, help others, be friendly and guess what my dear To-mo-yo-chan?!" her hands on her hips, face in front of Tomoyo, mocking her. Then in disgust, raises her hand and walks away from her angrily.

"None!! Nothing!! Gone!! A failure!!!" abruptly raising her hands in the air, then she spins around and face Tomoyo and a sudden bubble of laugh comes from her throat then laughs out loud, laughing hysterically, playing with her gun.

"Oh Tomoyo dear, did you know I have to play an angel to you, just to get his attention, so he'll be please with me. But…." –sighs dramatically, then slowly walks in circle, —"I think its not enough, yes that's right, I think I need to be more nicer to others so that he'll love me and oh!! I'll be more angelic in their eyes, and then…".

"SHUT UP!!"

"WHO SAID THAT?!!" Sachiko shouts, looking at the thugs then landing her eyes on Tomoyo who gazes at her with hate.

"ME!!" Tomoyo shouts back, eyes stare back at her, darkly and menacingly, not taking her eyes off of her.

Sachiko's wide eyes turns small, looking at Tomoyo with disgust and annoyance.

"Well, well, well, I see that the great Daidouji Tomoyo is shouting at me and standing on her ground" she said in an amuse tone, head up high, arms cross and walking around Tomoyo once again.

Sachiko pushes Tomoyo's head forward and pretty hard then grabs a fistful of her hair, pulling her head back. "You think you're so tough just because Eriol said he loves you and not me!! Ha!! Is that why you told me to shut up, you bitch!!" then lets go of her hair, walks in front of her, then hits Tomoyo's mouth with the back of her gun.

Tomoyo spits the blood coming from her mouth, then faces Sachiko, a smear of blood on her lips.

"You're the one who said that, not me, you pretentious liar!!" she shots back.

Sachiko hisses in fury and walks swiftly towards Tomoyo, gun pointed on her forehead as Sachiko walks.

"Enough of this talk shit!!" she growls at her.

"Well, you're the who always blabber about shitty things and it really irritates me, do you know that?" Tomoyo asks her, voice calm, lips smirking. She mocks at her as if she's not tied up pretty hard.

Sachiko lets out a sound, somewhere between a groan and growl.

"That does it!! Maybe it is the real time!!"

"What time? Break time?" Tomoyo eludes her more.

"Not that, you baka!!" Sachiko shouts at her, reaching her limit.

"I'm not stupid, you are!!! You mooncalf!!" Tomoyo spats at her.

"Arrggghhhh!!!!" she screams at the top of her lungs, kneeling down and punching down the concrete floor with her bare hands, that it starts to bleed.

"Have enough, mooncalf?" Tomoyo asks.

"Why you—" then Sachiko abruptly stops then lets out a high pitch laugh, hands on her hair and banging her head in the air like mad. Tomoyo and the thugs watch her in horror as she displays a not-normal-for-normal-humans-to-do.

She stands up from her place and slowly walks from side to side.

"Aaahhhh, Tomoyo dear, don't you think it's time to reduce some population?".

"Beats me" Tomoyo shrugs then turns her head to the side, hiding the fear that's starting to emit in her body.

All was quiet when Tomoyo turns her head back and saw Sachiko looking at the floor but as she looks more closely she could see that all she was staring at was nothingness.

Before one of the thugs speak up, Tomoyo interruptive his plan.

"Hey!!" she called out, snapping Sachiko in her daze moment.

"What?!!" she snaps back at her and Sachiko could see mischief in her eyes and a smirk that annoys her pretty much.

"On second thought, you're right" Tomoyo reasons out, Sachiko smirks this time, arms cross on her chest.

"Why don't you kill yourself, kick your ass out of this country or better, this planet called Earth!! I'll appreciate it very greatly. Oh, and don't worry about _our_ friends, I'll happily tell them about the good news, about what happened to you after I'm freely out of here. I assure you, we'll appreciate it with great acceptance" Tomoyo said it sarcastically that when she was done she could see Sachiko's veins starting to pop out of her forehead, her frown intensifying that it makes Tomoyo laugh out loud.

Sachiko screams hysterically that she didn't notice she just shot one of her men in the chest, killing him instantly. Tomoyo's heart stops a beat at the sudden fear and surprise she felt as she looks at the dead man on the ground, blood oozing down from his body. She starts to shiver uncontrollably as she moves her eyes away from the man and stare at Sachiko thinking that she's really mad.

Sachiko smirks at her then blows off the smoke from the tip of her gun.

"He shouldn't die actually, but because of your perseverance to make me angry, well, it did the trick" she said it as simply as that.

"Oh, and before I forget…" Tomoyo just stares at her.

"I'll swipe off that laugh and that smirk of yours because I'm going to kill you. So don't worry, it'll be quick I promise" she points her gun to the scared Tomoyo in which the will to fight Sachiko off, goes down the drain.

"Sayonara my dear To-mo-yo-chan" then she gave out a satanic laugh as Tomoyo's head bow down and closes her eyes.

"Aishiteru Eriol" Tomoyo thought. Sachiko's index, a few inches away from the trigger.

"YAMERO!!!" someone shouted from afar, all heads turn except for Tomoyo whose eyes are as wide as a saucer.

* * *

"No!! Tomoyo!!" Eriol quickly runs very fast after hearing a gunshot inside, the first thing that entered his mind was Tomoyo and her lifeless body lying on the ground, blood spreading around her body. Due to his instict to run very fast, he had forgotten about the other three who was also runnning and following him.

Even though they want to tell Eriol to slow down and take it easy, they understand it pretty well that they shouldn't. Why? It's very simple actually, their friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, is in the hands of a great lunatic that if they didn't hurry they'll find themselves staring at a lifeless Tomoyo.

In short, their bestfriend's life is in grave danger.

Because of the old, wrecked objects that lays on Eriol's path, it made him a bit slower, but because of his fast sight and swiftness, he was able to pass through it with less difficulty.

He was just in time to see 4 thugs, 1 dead and 2 ladies, one is tied up in a chair and he thinks that she's really beaten up, while the other one is a lady in red, a gun on her right hand and is pointed directly on the head of the girl.

"Tomoyo!!" he thought of it alarmingly, he pulls out his gun and comes out of his hiding place before Kiel and Syaoran could stop him.

"YAMERO!!!" he shouts, as all heads turn to see who it was, all except for the girl in white.

* * *

"Shit!!" Sachiko curses under her breath as she slowly moves back, her men starting to move.

_I dreamed I was missing_

_You were so scared_

_But no one would listen_

_Cause no one else cared_

Eriol shoots his gun to Sachiko who easily dodges it and moves back, her men shoots back at Eriol who crouches down and take cover, at that moment Syaoran and Kiel were in time to help Eriol, killing one thug down. They slowly move back as they left Tomoyo at the center, who was now crying.

_After my dreaming_

_I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving_

_When I'm done here_

As Kiel and Syaoran takes cover for Eriol, he immediately runs to Tomoyo and quickly takes a small knife from his pocket, cuts off the thick rope that is tying her on the chair.

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know_

After being free, Tomoyo automatically hugs Eriol and cries on his shoulder while Eriol hugs her pretty tight, missing her so much. Their pent-up emotions are starting to show. Not far, a thug comes out and was about to shoot the couple when Syaoran reacts quickly and puts an end to the man's life.

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

Seeing the almost shoot at them, Eriol helps Tomoyo to stand up as they went back to their friends.

_And don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

"Are you okay?" Eriol asks her and she just gives him a nod and squeezes his shirt. He just pulls her closer and kisses her forehead making her calm down.

_Don't be afraid_

_I've taken my beating_

_I've shared what I made_

Sakura automatically went to Tomoyo's side and clutches her free hand.

_I'm strong on the surface_

_Not all the way through_

_I've never been perfect_

_But neither have you_

They all stay put at their hiding place, Eriol and Syaoran in front, the two girls at their back, Sakura hugging Tomoyo, comforting her.

"Hey, where's Kiel?" Eriol asks after a long silence, realizing for the first time since he went back with Tomoyo this time. That Kiel wasn't with them anymore.

"I don't know. You think he called some cops?" Syaoran asks but Eriol just shakes his head and shrugs in reply and then watch once again for something unusual.

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

Little did they know, Sachiko was secretly behind them, a smirk forms in her lips. Sakura was closer to her than Tomoyo, so she'll just use the girl to be the bait.

She pulls Sakura up by the hair, making the girl scream. All heads turn as look at the two, Syaoran points his gun to Sachiko.

"Ah, ah, ah" she said, her gun pointed at Sakura's head then the two slowly moves away. Syaoran follows her, gun still on her, followed closely by Eriol whose gun is the same with Syaoran, clutching to his body closely was Tomoyo.

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

"Onegai, Sachiko-san, give her to us" Tomoyo begs from behind, staring at the crying Sakura, but Sachiko just smirks and shakes her head.

"Nope, but…" she trails off.

"But what?" Syaoran asks, hands gripping tightly the handle. His gaze never leaving Sakura, only a glimpse to Sachiko.

"In exchange for this green-eyed girl's life, you have to give me Tomoyo then" Sachiko said, looking at Tomoyo, like a prey in her eyes.

_Forgetting_

_All the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending_

_Someone else can come and save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

"That will never happen, never!!!" Eriol shouts, encircling his free arm on her.

Sachiko just simply shrugs, "Fine then, if that's what you want. Say goodbye then to your dear Cherry Blossom" then lifts the gun, placing it to the top of Sakura's head this time. All they could do was watch in horror, especially Syaoran who saw Sakura's eyes closing, trying to break the continuous flow of her tears.

"YAMETE!!" Tomoyo shouts, breaking free from Eriol's hold, who looks at her in horror as she strides forward to Sachiko and Sakura.

"Tomoyo-chan" Sakura whispers in fear, horror and surprise.

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

"Awww, wasting your life to someone who isn't worth giving it to" Sachiko said, Tomoyo abruptly stops in front of them and looks at her with pure rage.

"Shut the hell up!! I'm not wasting my life to Sakura, you damn hell doesn't know how important she is to me, to Syaoran and to everybody else. You're the one who's wasting her life to some guy; that perfectly knows won't love back!!" Tomoyo shot backs at her, making Sachiko completely shut up.

"Fine!! Come here…now!!!" Sachiko orders, she pushes Sakura out, luckily caught by Syaoran and taking Tomoyo in replace and quickly moving back to the middle of the warehouse.

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

"Let's kill them already" one of the thugs said, watching the whole event from their hiding place.

"You're right, I'm really tired of this shit, I want to kill already" replies the other. So they slowly creep down from behind and were about to shoot when…

**BANG!! BANG!!**

Kiel was in time before they could do their plan, killing them in a flash. The others stare at him as he walks forward, gun on Sachiko.

"Let her go this instant Sachiko!!!" Kiel shouts.

"No!!" then she shots him in his right thigh, making him go down, shouting in pain and agony.

"KIEL-SAN!!!" Tomoyo shouts. Eriol wasn't really alert that time, but now, he is. Seeing his chance because Sachiko's gun is not now pointed to Tomoyo, he hits her gun like an ace, throwing it away from her grasp, making her gasp, seeing what he has done.

_Forgetting_

_All the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

He stupidly let goes of his gun and run after them. Sachiko pushes Tomoyo to her back and gets the metal pole that she saw earlier. She was just in time to hit Eriol by the head causing for him to fall on his knees and look at the sight in front of him, groggily.

_Pretending_

_Someone else can come and save me from myself_

"Now that the cat is down, the mouse will play" Sachiko said, nearing to Tomoyo, who looks at her with trembling fear.

"Now say goodbye to everyone, to the place you call home and to your beloved Eriol!!!" then she hysterically lets out a laugh so satanically. Sachiko raises the pole up to Tomoyo's chest, near to where her heart is.

Tomoyo just looks upward, tears streaming down her cheeks, lips a bit open, sitting in despair and no where to go.

Slowly, she seals her lips and looks at Eriol with wide eyes, as the awaiting death of hers is coming to its end.

"STOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!

_I can't be who you are_

_I can't be who you are_

An excruciating sound echoed throught the walls of the place after Sachiko struck the metal pole to the chest, which is a sharp pointed one and fully covered with rust.

Everyone was wide-eyed as they stare at the horrible scene in front of them.

* * *

"_Ano, can you make a promise to me?" a small, shy, raven-haired girl as__k her blue-haired friend as they sat under a shady willow tree._

"_What is it?" as he looks at her in wonder, making her blush._

"_Promise me, you would not choose death for protecting someone, so no matter what happens, you shall live on" she stated, looking at him._

_He lets out a laugh that breaks the silence of the place after hearing this and making her frown in annoyance. Seeing she's not happy, he stops at his laugh and wipes a tear off of his eyes._

"_What?" he asks._

"_You!! Thats what!! Arrgghh, never mind, forget what I just said" she said as she was about to stand up, but was stop by the hand and pulls her down, making her sit on his lap and for her blush to intensify._

"_Sorry, sorry I made you mad, it's just that, it's so unusual to hear those words from you. But don't worry, I promise I'll do what you just ask me to" then he kisses her forehead, making her giggle._

* * *

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**And that ends chapter 8**

** Hope you like it…**

** After I read it one more time, I wonder who got hit, ne?**

** Well, please do REVIEW, ONEGAI!!!**

** And if you want to know who got hit then please wait once more as **

** I add the next installment…**

** Ja ne, minna!!!**


	9. Forever I'll Stay

**Disclaimer:**

Sorry for the looooooong wait!!

Here's your next chapter

After the ill, fatal accident experienced by our dear couple together with

their friends.

Hope it will fill out the times when this one wasn't posted early.

And I hope you'll forgive me

Enjoy!!

*******************

"When love is lost, do not bow your head in sadness; instead keep your head up high and gaze into heaven for that is where your broken heart has been sent to heal."  
**Unknown**

**********************

_**Chapter **__**9: Forever I'll Stay**_

"Dammit!! Hurry up!!!

"Syao-kun"

"I am!! I am!! So will you please stay put and let me drive. More importantly, take care of them and stop the flow of blood as much as possible. I'm already breaking the rules here!!"

It's been an hour since the horrible and tragic accident happened; they all thought they would leave the place, safe and unharmed. But the table turns as what they didn't expect occurred at that very moment.

The moment where Kiel was shot in his right thigh…

….to save his friends from those jerks...

-

-

-

-

-

…And the moment where Tomoyo felt like a helpless being, out cold, feeling so…dead.

"Eriol--" she mumbles to him as she holds his hand, so tight that she doesn't want to let go, afraid that he'll left her.

"Shhh" Eriol whispers, stopping on what she was about to say. Then just smiles at her but winces in pain as he lay still on her lap.

"I won't leave you if that's what you're thinking. I'm just…" then he drifts off to sleep. Light snores that only she could hear.

Her tears run down helplessly as she remembers what happened awhile ago.

* * *

_Tomoyo was about to meet her death when she suddenly opens her eyes to find Eriol looking back at her with so much fear, pain and horror._

_In the blink of an eye, Tomoyo stares at him with wide eyes, forgetting Sachiko's attack on her, as she saw Eriol hurriedly runs to her side._

_To prevent her from dying, to say the least._

"_STOOOOOP!!!" was all she could hear as he runs so fast like there's no tomorrow._

"_YAMETE!! ERIOL!! DON'T COME HERE ANYMORE, ONEGAI!!" she thought as she continues to cry. She wanted to shout those words so badly; those words that she thought will prevent her love to come any closer._

_She wants to protect him, like he always does to her. She wants to repay the debts, the problems she had given to him. She wants to protect his soul from being taken by death. But what can she do?! None! She wants to scream, to scream out loud for him to stop…_

…_but nothing can be heard. Not a pip. Not a sound. _

_She can't save him. Eriol will risk his life for her, and there's nothing she can do to stop it. _

_The only thing that she could do was to shout or scream, but even her throat won't allow it. As if it's preventing her to utter the words that will help him and maybe the last words she'll say before she says goodbye to everyone._

_ "AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" and there again, is a sound, a scream of someone that she doesn't need to look at, because she know it well perfectly that it's her best friend Sakura Kinomoto._

_ "Eriol is coming" she thought. It felt it was on a video, everything was so slow, and death was coming but too slow. Will it be so painful? Will Eriol be on time? Will I die? These are the things that kept ringing on Tomoyo's head as Eriol draws closer to her._

_ "I'm scared" her inner mind said, her arms wrap around her body. Cocooned in her world, scared to move, afraid of the dark. For the first time, she felt the coldness and prick ness of time, just like an hourglass, instead of sand, there is snow. Every time it falls to the bottom, her life span also becomes short._

_ Will it really be her life?_

_ Before she could search for the answer, fate already did it for her._

_ And it was not easy. Not applicable for her heart to bear._

_ There, right before her eyes, is Eriol Hiiragizawa. Struck by the metal pole that Sachiko plans to embed on her chest, on her heart._

_ But she doesn't need that damn pole for her heart to die._

_ Because it already did._

_ It was because Sachiko hurt someone, someone so important to her, so dear to her life._

_ Just seeing Eriol in front of her, his back facing her. The pole inside him, in his heart and pass through his body. It was too horrible for her, she doesn't want to see it, but she wants to pull him in her arms to cry over him. But she was numb all over her body; she couldn't even lift a finger. The rusty point of the pole graze her skin, she didn't wince even just for a bit. What she felt is more painful than the wound that touch her._

_ "ERIOL!!!" her thoughts said, shouting hysterically, her body becoming so cold. It was an icy feeling but she could feel that Eriol was more in pain than her._

_The cold feeling he felt when he was hit by that damn pole and the heat of his body as his blood overflows outside of him, screaming in agony._

_ Stare._

_That's what all she can do, and it's only her way from not becoming totally numb._

_Eriol turns his head to her and she could see his eyes, full of love, care, understanding and worry but what overcome on every emotion he is in now, was relief._

_ "Was he relieved when I didn't got hit?! That instead of me being hurt, he sacrifice his body to be my shield?!" she thought drastically._

_ In the middle of finding answers, she came back to reality after seeing Eriol smile at her. That smile. Eriol's smile. His smile that tells 'everything will be alright, I promise'._

_ There's no alright at this moment!!_

_ Then she saw him opening his mouth, planning to say something._

_ "I'm sorry and…I love you" his voice hoarse, as his face shows all the pain._

_ Then slowly, like a crumbling heart. He falls down. Out cold. No life in his features._

_ She wants to say something. But what? Her heart was beating really fast. Her mind racing over thousands of thoughts._

_ Then for the first time, in this place that felt like eternity. She hears her voice once again._

_ "NNOOOOOOOOO!!!"_

_ ******************_

She bit her lower lip as she stifles her in coming tears, which kept flowing even if she tries to stop it.

"Eriol, onegai" she said to his sleeping form. She really hopes for it, oh so badly, that he was just sleeping and not…

…she doesn't want to think about it, because it's more painful to think than to say.

So she just watches Eriol sleep, her free hand runs down to his dark, soft blue hair, to his sweating forehead, to his eyes that held the most gorgeous and alluring eyes that she had ever seen.

Then to his cheeks that were flushed, even though his whole face is almost pale white to her. Then to his lips, lips that only could touch hers, lips that are so full, so red even though it's starting to become bluish white.

As they journey continues to the hospital, Tomoyo continues to watch him and in every groan and wince he make, makes her nervous. Because they are riding on their way, they couldn't prevent small things that pass on the wheels, things that make the car jerk and Eriol and even Kiel's body to jerk too. But Eriol was more of a problem to them; it's because of the pole that is still inside him.

(A/N yes people, the metal pole is still inside of him and slowly killing him)

"How much more time do we need to get to that hell damn hospital?!" Tomoyo shouts at Syaoran who gives the car a halt and looks at them.

"We're here" he stated before going out of the driver's seat and gets help from the people inside the hospital.

"Sakura-chan open your door there so they'll take Kiel quickly and after that go to Syaoran to assist him. Hurry!!" Tomoyo instructs her friend.

"Hai!!" Sakura replies and opens the door beside her then ever slowly and carefully laid down Kiel in the seat as she moves away very slowly but causing Kiel to groan and wince in pain in his sleep.

After she was good to go, she nods her head to Tomoyo and runs after Syaoran.

"Minna, onegai. Hayaku" Tomoyo whispers then looks down to Eriol who was still asleep.

Careful not touch his severe wound she slowly wakes Eriol up.

"Eriol. Wake up. We're here"

But he won't move, not even a sound can be heard from him.

And this scared Tomoyo, so much.

Gripping her hold to Eriol, much harder this time. She tries to wake him up.

"Eriol, hey, baby. Wake up" but there was none. And this time, she starts crying. "Please, not this time. No. please" she thought to herself.

Without thinking, she tries to wake him up by moving his body. But nothing had change.

"Oh god Eriol!! Please don't joke around!! Eriol!!!" she starts screaming and it wasn't obvious to her that Syaoran and Sakura are already coming with orderlies and a pair of bed and for Kiel to wake up from his sleep.

Kiel rubs his sleepy eyes and accomplishing to sit down but not without experiencing the pain that sting on his leg.

"Tomoyo-san, what's wrong?" he asks her weakly but became alert as he saw her tears. Tomoyo turns to him with eyes so full of fear, pain and sadness.

"Kiel, I know that I shouldn't be thinking about this, but, I kept trying to wake Eriol up but he won't react to anything I do. I even move his body even if this freaking pole is still inside him!!!" she frantically shouts at him, releasing all the emotions that were kept inside of her for the longest time.

"Tomoyo-san---" he starts but was quickly cut off by Tomoyo's next conclusion.

"Kiel, what am I going to do?! What if Eriol is---"

"Don't even think about it!! Don't you dare say that word Tomoyo!! Don't you dare!!" Kiel shouts back, making her speechless.

"If you love Eriol so much, then don't think about him being _that_ because that will never happen, do you hear me!!" he retorts to her, even though he doesn't want to shout at her, he has to, he needs to snap her out of her hysteria and bring back the Tomoyo he knows is strong.

"But how can I bring that girl back if this is the situation she is facing right now?" he thoughtfully wonder as he stares at Tomoyo who went back to trying to wake up Eriol.

"Eriol, onegai. Open your eyes, please" she was now begging this time, cupping his cheeks and wipes the tears that splashes on his face.

"TOMOYO WE'RE HERE!!" Sakura shouts at them as they hurriedly went to them. Sakura opens the door to where Tomoyo and Eriol is.

"Maam, you need to move" an orderly said to Tomoyo causing for her to reluctantly leave his side, she has to do it, for the both of them. She needs him to heal and be well. For him to stay with her, for the end of their lives.

Ever so slowly, she lifts Eriol's head and carefully placing it down the seat, she moves out so that the orderly will move in action.

"Sir, we'll now bring the first patient inside" one of the orderly said.

With a nod, the man said, "Good. Now the others, I want you to help me with this guy here. He's in a very critical state. Five men. Now!!" he instructs at them, and immediately five men were at his side

After they carefully placed Eriol at the loading stretcher, where he cried out in pain, they broke into a run as they rush him inside the hospital, straight to the operating room.

* * *

Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran sat down quietly as they wait for the outcome of their friends' surgeries. Five hours had passed when a doctor came out from the operating room, taking his mask as he walk towards them and quietly looks at them. Tomoyo was the first one to step up and ask about their friends' conditions, all especially Eriol.

Tomoyo couldn't decipher the look that the doctor is giving her, she couldn't tell if it'll be good news or a bad one that he'll say to them. Whatever it is, either of those two will give her heart a thud.

"Are you the ones that are related to those two patients that were brought here earlier?" he asks them, looking at each pale faces.

"Yes"

"Very well then, I have two news for you kids. The one is favorable than the other, which one do you want to hear out on me first?" the doctor asks them, heavily.

Sakura and Syaoran looks at Tomoyo, whose head is held down, all to quiet.

"The favorable" Tomoyo replies without a haste.

"Well, your friend that was hit by a bullet on his right thigh. He's safe now, we've pulled out the bullet and cleared him up. So we can say that he's out of danger. But he needs a three week rest to fully recover. You can see him if you want, one of our nurse will assist you" the two gave a sigh of relief but not Tomoyo, whose breath was held shut.

"And…the least…one?" Tomoyo weakly ask. Sakura held her shoulders in case the news was not too good to bear.

The doctor gave a long, heavy sigh.

"The second patient that was brought here at the same time with the first one, well….we did a successful job on removing the rusty pole. But it was really tricky, one wrong move and he'll die" he states to them.

"But not to worry" he reassures them, seeing Tomoyo's face, paler than ever.

"We made a blood transfusion seeing that he lost a lot of blood on the way here. So, as the transferring of blood is happening, I and my other colleagues carefully took out. We can say, that he's _now_ safe from danger, but…" he warns to them.

"But?" Syaoran asks.

"But we can't say that he's a hundred percent safe from danger. Because of the pole that is full of rust at its point, that entered his body, which is just inches away from his heart. There's a possibility that he can't survive. So we placed him in the---".

When Tomoyo tries to speak, her voice was hopeless, "What?! Wha—what do you----mean?! That Eriol ca---can't survive? This is---hah!!---This is absolutely pre---preposterous!!"

"Tomoyo, please, calm down" Sakura whispers.

"No!! I can't!! Why should I"—prevents her tears to fall—"why should I calm down?! My boyfriend is in there!! His life is now like a---a thin thread that is only waiting to be cut!! Damn!!"—she glares at the doctor—"And you call yourself a doctor!!" she growls and was absentminded to the tears that kept falling to her cheeks.

"Yamete, Tomoyo-chan" Sakura said, struggling to get hold of Tomoyo.

"Doctors should be saving lives!! Doing what it takes just to save their patient!! That's your oath right?! Right?!"

"TOMOYO!!!" and slaps her hard across the face, making her tumble down on her own feet. Tomoyo touch her burning red cheek and stare wide-eyed to Sakura, who was huffing really hard.

"I'm sorry for doing that. But please, can hear what you're saying?!! Do you think Eriol will be happy seeing you like this, if he's in front of you now? No! He'll be really upset and blame himself for making you cry to death because of worry and because of him!! So if you want to help Eriol and yourself, stop crying and pull yourself together, you got that?!"

Tomoyo burst into tears, pulls her legs to her chest and place her head down.

Sakura turns her head to the doctor, "We'll take it from here doctor, sorry for the disturbance my friend has made".

"It's alright. If you want to know your friends' rooms just ask one of our nurse" the doctor said.

"We will, thank you" Sakura smiles and the doctor left. She went to Tomoyo and kneels in front of her friend, and hugs her.

"Sakura, I'm scared" Tomoyo whimpers.

"Shhh…don't be. You're not alone Tomoyo-chan, me and Syao-kun are also here. You're not the only one who worries about him" Sakura replies.

Tomoyo looks up and wipes off her tears and smile.

"Arigato Sakura-chan, Li-san"

"Did I do something? All I did was stood still in this place" Syaoran said, a small smile playing at the corner of his lip.

Both girls laugh at him then help each other to stand up.

Sakura walks to Syaoran.

"Well, this is my thanks to you" then she kisses him on the cheeks, making his face burn red with embarrassment.

"Awww, Li-san is blushing" Tomoyo teasingly said. The three of them laugh.

"See, you're laughing now. If Eriol can hear this, he'll be really happy. So don't worry too much, ne?" Sakura said.

"Hai!! Let's go see Kiel-san, and then afterwards we'll visit Eriol-kun" Tomoyo invitingly said.

"Hai!!!"

* * *

"So, how are feeling now? Better?"

"Better than ever. But it still gives me the stings"

"How are"

"Then you should keep yourself at rest then" Tomoyo said, "If that is, you don't want to heal up quickly".

"Of course I want to, and I want it pretty quick because I don't really like the atmosphere in the hospital" Kiel said, half smiling.

"And why not?" Sakura asks.

"Other than the white freaks that gives me the creeps. I also hate the bed here, too stiff, makes my back turn rock. The smell here, argh, unpredictable. First you'll smell flower scented fresheners then the next thing you know it becomes a bloody hell odor. Yuck!!" Kiel's face was an expression that he somewhat saw a gooey puke in front of him. The three just laugh at his outburst, finding it funny and amusing.

"Well, too bad Kiel-san, because this place you are in now, well, let's just stay here for almost a month for them to allow you to go home" Sakura smirks while Syaoran shakes his head, smiling and Tomoyo just laughs more.

"No way!! AAArrrrggghhh!!!" he screams and they just couldn't help but laugh again.

_ ….You're just the girl I'm looking for…._

Syaoran's phone breaks their happy moment as it rings in his palm. He looks at it but it was just an unregistered caller, the others look at him but he just said, "Phone call", then excuses himself for a minute, leaving the others, who are back in talking terms.

When he was outside, he presses the send button and places it in his ear.

"Moshi-moshi" Syaoran said, "Yes this is Li Syaoran. Who's this?"

_ "Hello Li-san, this is officer Kagamura. I'm the head of the police team that was sent to capture the suspect, name is Miyaki Sachiko, am I right sir?" the officer said._

"What about her? Did you catch her in hand?" Syaoran asks in a serious tone.

_ "Yes we have captured her, but it was too late for us when we're about to handcuff her" Kagamura declares in a clear tone._

"What do you mean? Too late? Wha—Wait!! I want you to fill me in" Syaoran firmly orders "No, I don't care, whether it's confidential or what. I want you, to fill me in about what happened to the girl that almost took _our_ life".

_ The officer clears his throat before answering, "Well…"_

* * *

"I wonder what's the reason for Syao-kun to take this long" Sakura said.

"Well, maybe he just went to some place. You know, maybe the cafeteria, hmmm, speaking of food, I'm really craving for it now" Kiel replies to her while rubbing his stomach. Tomoyo just laughs then looks at Sakura.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, Kiel-san is right. Maybe he just grabs a snack for us" Tomoyo smile and Sakura just smile in reply.

After a few minutes of waiting, Syaoran came walking in the room.

Upon seeing him, Sakura runs to him and hugs him tight.

"Where were you? We've been waiting here for like, eternity" Sakura whimpers, lips pouting.

"You mean, you've been waiting for him like eternity" Tomoyo corrects her, earning a playful glare from Sakura, making Tomoyo and Kiel laugh and for Syaoran to simply smile.

Syaoran lightly kisses those pouting lips of hers and running his free hand to her auburn hair.

"Don't worry Saku, I just answered a call and grabbed some snacks for us in the nearby grocery. Sorry for making you worry".

Sakura just smiles at him.

"See, I told you, he just went off to get us some food" Kiel answers them.

"For us only not you" Syaoran retorts, making Kiel turn pale white. They just laugh at him for being "left out".

"Oh Kiel-san, of course you won't be left out, we know that you're already hungry. Here you go" Tomoyo hands Kiel one of the plastic bags that Syaoran has bought. "Now be careful or you'll---"

"OW!!" Kiel groans out in pain, touching his thigh to ease the pain but it just gives out the stinging effect.

"I was about to say that" Tomoyo said.

"Hn, whatever, can we just it?" then Kiel's stomach begins to growl, making him blush in embarrassment.

"Hahaha, come on Kiel-san, time to eat up" Tomoyo invites him and together they all eat as they continue their talk.

* * *

"Ano, Syao-kun, who were you talking to a while ago?" Sakura asks after they finished their food.

Syaoran became silent at once, deep in his own thoughts; everyone just waits for him to speak.

"It's about Sachiko" he said.

"What about her?" Tomoyo asks. "Did the cops have her? Is she now in jail?"

"Yes, they have her, but lifeless" Syaoran states to them.

"What do you mean? Lifeless? You don't mean she's…" Kiel trails down his words, eyes wide at the possible thought that something unexpected happened to her.

"Hai. Miyaki Sachiko died due to suicide" Syaoran said in a whispery tone.

"Ho-How? How can that be? We left her---" Sakura was surprise, the same as Tomoyo who doesn't expect this much at all.

"In a disturbing situation" Syaoran finishes for her.

"Tell us what exactly happened after we left that death ground. The information you just received awhile ago" Tomoyo said.

"Well, I don't know how he contacted me, but officer Kagamura said to me that Sachiko committed suicide when they came there" Syaoran shrugs.

"How?" Kiel asks.

"When they were inside the warehouse, they saw Sachiko sitting at the center, curled herself in a ball with a gun on her right hand. Moving to and fro. And as they slowly neared towards her, she snaps her gaze to them, looking all to guilty and…mad" Syaoran replies.

"You mean, crazy?" Sakura said.

Syaoran nods his head and continues his story. "Apart from the part he said to me that she looks like a patient who just escaped mental, she shouts at them incoherently, and then gives off a shrill laugh".

"What happened then?" Tomoyo whispers, images made a flash on her mind, imagining what happened after they left.

"Well, she screams at the top of her lungs that it's her fault, that she's the reason why Eriol is dead, which isn't true of course. Then as they move closer, Sachiko pointed the gun to her head and an echoing sound was heard, then before their eyes is her body. Head smashed".

"Oh Kami-sama" Sakura gasps, one hand on her mouth.

Kiel was pale as a sheet after he heard the most freaking story of Syaoran. Tomoyo was silent as she digests all the information that hit her in one blow.

"I can't believe that Sachiko will do something like that" Kiel said, finally founding the right words to say.

"I'd do the same thing if I thought I just killed the man I loved" Tomoyo suddenly said, surprising all of them.

"Tomoyo, what are you saying? Please don't act like that" Sakura whispers. Tomoyo looks at her, glaring.

"Stop it! Please, I've had enough, its true Sakura. If my case is like Sachiko and this would happen, I don't know if I want to live. I'd put a gun on my head, that's what I'll do!!" Tomoyo shouts at her, forgetting that they were in a hospital, "How about you Sakura, if you think that Syaoran is dead and realize that it was your fault. Do you still want to live? Like hell?"—Tomoyo lets out a small laugh—"But of course, even if you want to live or not, if the case is that your love is dead, well, everything is hell".

Taking long, deep breaths she calms herself down and looks at Sakura apologetically.

"I'm sorry I said those things Sakura, I was all stressed up and many things had happened. I'm sorry. I didn't want you to think about Syaoran being dead. And that won't happen, I swear. I really do apologize. I was just all messed up. Just understand me" Tomoyo said sincerely.

Sakura just shakes her head, walking in front of her then holds her hand, smilingly she replies, "Don't worry. I understand it. We're all surprised about it, no one is to blame, Sachiko's death is not for us to be expected. But we can't do anything about it. So life's got to go on".

"Sakura-chan" was all Tomoyo could say. The two young lads just watch them with smile on their faces.

Syaoran walks beside Sakura and with one free hand she took his.

"So, do you want to see him now?" Syaoran said.

Tomoyo looks at the awaiting couple in front of her, and then she breaks her gaze and looks at Kiel, who gave an approving nod to her.

Smiling to them, Tomoyo replies, "I want to see him".

* * *

Everything is dim.

She walks towards him and saw long tubes struck around him.

A big vessel of oxygen on the side of his bed.

A mechanical ventilator attached to his mouth, for him to keep breathing and a small box of machine to check his breathing and heartbeat.

This wasn't the thing Tomoyo wanted to imagine. Eriol being here. Like this.

It's like their saying he won't live a long time anymore.

The three headed over to where Eriol is, leaving Kiel behind for him to rest. After asking Eriol's room, which the nurse replied that his in room 128. A private room.

Tomoyo didn't know what to expect, because if she did. It's really a breakdown for her.

"We'll stay here outside. It's best if you stay with him for a long time. Alone" Syaoran said. Tomoyo could only nod in reply then walks inside the room.

Walking limply and tired to her love, she could make out with his face. No blood. No agony or pain. Everything was at peace.

She stops beside Eriol's bed and watch as his breath fog up the machine the gives him oxygen.

Absentmindedly, her hand moves to his face.

_ So angelic._

She touches his deep, dark blue hair and slightly plays it with her hand, placing a small smile to her lips.

_ So soft._

Then caress his right cheek with her thumb, then her eyes focus on his whole face.

_ So handsome._

Tomoyo remembers all the memories that were kept in her mind, memories when Eriol was so alive, healthy, always smiling, and energetic. Full of life. Remembering those things, a tear trickles down her right cheek; she quickly wipes it off and continues to reminisce.

Then her hand wanders down his chest. Muscular and lean. With a tip of her finger, she moves it to the left side of his chest. The place where it almost or nearly took her lover's life away.

"It's all healed up Eriol" Tomoyo whispers, holding his hand.

She remembers how it all started. Her love for him. It was unexpected, but it gave her a magical feeling. She doesn't think nor believe that she'll fall in love with some guy.

Not until Eriol came in to the picture. It was like a fireworks to her, whenever Sakura's not there, he would stay and doesn't have a plan to leave her, not until she's finally happy.

_ Will you fall in love with some guy who comes in a wisp but is the one?_

It was then she realize that every smile, every humor he does, every surprise or touch he did to her, makes her jump, blushes like strawberry, or makes her heart beat really fast.

Even though she doesn't want to admit it at first, but in the end she gave up, because every time she pushes it away, this new found emotion gets stronger. So she just admits it, that fact that can't be ignored.

She's in love with her dear best friend, Eriol Hiiragizawa.

_ How long does it take to have a crush? And how long does it take to fall in love._

Everything was like a twist-and-turn for Tomoyo, but she always place herself in a calm and collected person. But Eriol was there to break that thin piece of barricade.

Tomoyo couldn't believe that, that pent-up emotion she kept for a long time will be repaid after hearing Eriol's confession to her.

_ Does all love remain a happy ending?_

She was too happy she couldn't imagine it if it's a dream or not.

_ I'll be your most beautiful dream you could ever dreamt of and your worst nightmare you wish you didn't have._

But Sachiko took him away from her; she nearly even took his life away.

Closing her eyes and let the tears flow, she grips hard on the white sheet. Small sounds come out of lips, whimpers.

"Please Eriol, wake up already" she said, tears falling down her cheeks.

"To—mo—yo" a croaky sound causes Tomoyo to open her eyes and look up to the half-weakened and half-awake, Eriol Hiiragizawa.

"Eriol!" she gasps, "I—I'll just go get a doctor" she said and was about to leave his bed when his hand shot up and grab hold of her wrist.

"N-N-No just, argh, stay" Eriol begs to her and Tomoyo just listen to him and held his hand.

"Eriol, thank god, you're awake. I was so worried about you, not opening your eyes" Tomoyo tries to stop her tears but it just kept falling.

"Shhh, don't"—wince—"cry, I'm alright. I'm just tired, that's all. No need to worry, Tomo. Sorry for making you bear something as painful as this." his face breaks into a painful smile.

Tomoyo shakes her head and said, "No, no, don't say sorry. Nobody is at fault. But Eriol please do stay awake. For me. Onegai".Eriol just gives her a small nod and a smile, as a sign of his promise.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you nor hurt you, ever again". Eriol winces in pain but muffles the sound that is about to voice out.

Tomoyo couldn't bear to see Eriol like this. She needs to call the doctor.

"I should really call the doctor, to see if you're fine now". Tomoyo starts to break free but his grasp is tight.

With begging eyes he said, "Please, just stay with me. This is all I ask of you before…"

"Before what Eriol?!" Tomoyo said in an alarming tone.

"Well, I don't know how to say this right but I know it'll really sound wrong…but…I..I don't think…I'll stay this…long" Eriol said.

Tomoyo thought a blast of wind just hit her, his words made a sting in her eyes, a huge lump in her throat that it was unbearable to speak, her shoulders were rigid, chest becomes heavy and her breath becomes short as she continues to grasp for a mouthful of air for her to calm down, but to no avail.

She breaks into a painful smile and said, "But, you said, just a while ago, you won't…leave me, right?".

Eriol coughs pretty hard before answering her question, "Yes, I, said that"—then grasps her hand as the pain in his chest becomes sore, but Tomoyo was too numb to even feel it—"but I realized that I shouldn't be saying those things, when I know that I can't fully fulfill them".

"Eriol" Tomoyo whispers then felt her body go limp causing for her to collapse, thought Eriol wasn't in time to catch her, luckily she immediately regain her strength, though not enough, and grabs hold of the small table beside them.

"Tomoyo, are you alright?!" he gasps, then pushes himself up to check Tomoyo, but she just gives him a reassuring smile and nudges his shoulder, motioning him to lie down.

"Don't try to move much, your wounds may open up" she said, trying to be in command.

"I don't care".

"Eriol!" she sternly said to him.

"Tomoyo, don't you understand? What's the point for this thing?! There's no hope, it's over"—then breathes in hard—"But, look at you, still fighting, still strong. How I wish to be like you" Eriol whispers in the end.

_ 'Not only is he weak, but also…helpless'_ Tomoyo thought.

Tomoyo slowly nods her head and said, "I understand what you are feeling, so wounded, feeling like a ragged doll, being hit by a hundred, thousands or an _unimaginable _number of knives, falling into a never-ending void of darkness, and that scorching fire that slowly burns your skin whenever you move. I know them Eriol, perfectly, though I'm not wounded physically, but inside, I'm helpless too".

It was then, that Tomoyo realize that she was crying, for she felt Eriol's thumb wipe away the crystal liquid on her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were also feeling that way, I was just in real pain that I need to let it out, but I didn't intended to push it to you. It just…burst within me" Eriol bows his head in shame.

Tomoyo cups his cheeks with both hands, making him to look up, and he saw in her eyes different kinds of emotion, love, care, and understanding. Which you can't find easily to a woman.

….and that gave warmth and swell to his heart….

"I should have known earlier that you were the one for me" he smiles.

Tomoyo laughs merrily, "Well, you were so preoccupied on learning musical notes to know an early lesson on what it really feels to love" the both of them laughs lightly.

"Sit down beside me"—Eriol motions with a smile and Tomoyo complies—"Remember when we first met?".

"I don't want to remember that" Tomoyo's face is in pure red of embarrassment.

"Oh, come on, it was such a fun" Eriol tease, a smirk plastered on his handsome face.

"It is, for you, but not for me" she slightly glares at him.

"Well of course, if someone is in your place, they'll be really embarrassed" Eriol states with a shrug then lets out a heavy sigh, looking up from the ceiling, dreamily, "Walking under a bright sunshine, wearing a lavender sundress with purple slippers, accessorized by a navy blue umbrella, then all of a sudden…_whoosh!!_...a strong wind hits you from the back then—".

"Okay! Hold the record up! Don't…go…there" Tomoyo firmly said, hands in front of her, motioning him to stop.

But Eriol doesn't want to.

"What's the deal? Well, your umbrella flew up, your skirt goes to _heaven_, then a stranger, um, a guy specifically, saw your undf, _ac-ci-den-ta-lly_. But it's really funny to see you in _that _black" he said, smirk not faltering.

"ERIOL!!" Tomoyo was fuming really hard, standing up from her place.

"Sshh…sshh…ok, ok, sorry baby. We won't talk about it anymore" he smiles apologetically, but his eyes were full of mischief and amusement.

"Fine" though Tomoyo knows that Eriol isn't satisfied with the teasing, even if they already end it now.

Grabbing hold of her hand, he looks at her lovingly, causing for Tomoyo to feel uncomfortable.

The silence was killing her, so she tries to say something, "What…should we do…now?" she whispers, looking at her lap, her free hand fidgets with the hem of her brilliant lavender shirt.

(A/N Tomoyo already changed her clothes; a maid from their house came, and leaving with her blooded gown. As for Saku-chan and Syao-kun, they bought themselves some outfits to wear…Syaoran paid it).

But Eriol did not reply yet, instead he closes his eyes and letting out a small smile, "I don't know, maybe being with you is enough already".

Tomoyo looks up and wonders, _'Is he asleep? He looks so…peaceful'._

Eriol's body slightly jerk up when he felt Tomoyo's hair brush on his arm, her head was just next to his wounded chest.

"Eriol?" came Tomoyo's muffled voice.

"Hm?"

"I was just wondering, if we were given a chance to live the next lifetime, will you still love me if we meet again?"

Tomoyo's question gives a throb to his chest, after calming down the speed of light his heart had, Eriol then replies, "Of course, no matter what kind of person we'll be in the future, a nerd, a punk or rebellious kids, I'll always and forever choose you, to be my lover, because that is already destined to happen to us".

Without looking up, though she could feel Eriol's gaze at him, she softly said, "Thank you…I love you so much".

"I know, and I love you too, my Tomoyo" Eriol kisses the top of her head.

…then they fall asleep…

************

"Tomoyo? Tomoyo, dear, wake up sweetie".

Tomoyo lets out a muffled groan as she slowly lifts her head up.

"Mom? Mom, is that you?" Tomoyo asks her voice lazy as she stands up and tries to see her mother, rubbing her eyes, to remove her dizziness. When her sight became clear, she rushes to her mom and hug her tight.

"Oh, goodness dear, what happened? When I came home I asked one of the maids and said you were in the hospital, looking weak and terribly bruised. Are you alright dear? We should confine you".

Her mother is about to pull her outside when Tomoyo breaks free, "Mom, I'm fine, though it's not obvious, but really I am".

Sonomi looks straight to her daughter's eyes and saw that she was serious. "Are you really alright? You know, not being confined" she asks and Tomoyo just nods her head and smiles approvingly.

"I am, and besides, I need to be beside Eriol, he needs me mom. I hope you understand"

Sonomi nods her head, "I do".

Tomoyo was about to say her thanks to her mom, when a piercing sound echoes throughout the room. Tomoyo's head shots behind her and hurriedly run to Eriol's aid. She was in utterly surprise that his heart beat had stop and his breathing flunks to zero.

"ERIOL!! ERIOL WAKE UP!!" Tomoyo was shaking Eriol's arm pretty hard just to wake him up.

Sonomi scampers outside and calls for a doctor, while Tomoyo continues to wake Eriol up.

"Eriol!! Please!! Don't do this, enough of this teasing already!!! Eriol!!!" Tomoyo is already screaming at the top of her lungs, but Eriol won't even budge.

Between her hysteria, Sakura and Syaoran came in to witness the scene they hope that won't happen. Sakura covers her mouth in shock, watching her friend freak out.

"Tomoyo…chan" she whispers.

Tomoyo was now shaking Eriol's shoulders, as a waterfall of tears run down her face.

Syaoran runs behind Tomoyo and pulls her by the arm, "Tomoyo, let go, the doctor's coming, he will—"

"NO! I don't want to! Eriol needs me!! Let go!" she tries to break free from Syaoran's hold but he was just too strong for her to handle, and she is already weak from what happened to her a few hours ago. But she won't allow it, to be dragged out of Eriol's hold.

Grabbing hold of his cold hand and to the bed sheet, she clutches hard to it. Making it difficult for Syaoran.

When the doctor came, he immediately orders to his assistants, "We need to do the defibrillation process, get the device", he turns to the helpless Syaoran and the struggling Tomoyo.

"Miss, please, you need to move. If you don't, we can't work here properly and the chances of helping him to live again will be gone. So please, do cooperate, for the patient's sake".

Tomoyo stood frozen in her place, as the doctor's words echoed in her head.

_ 'Eriol…chances…zero…me' _Tomoyo thought.

Seeing that Tomoyo isn't fighting anymore, Syaoran pulls her aside and place her at the back, the doctor and his assistants starts moving to work. Sakura and her mother, comforts her, whispering words that she needs to calm down, that everything will be alright.

…But what if it's too late…

Tomoyo watch the doctor as he tear open Eriol's buttoned shirt, exposing his chest. The doctor pick up the device, that Tomoyo thinks will bring a heart beat to Eriol. The doctor rubs together the machinery and adjusted something…like the volt power.

Tomoyo heard the doctor said, "Clear!", then everyone moves back and he places it to Eriol's chest, giving a thudding bolt, Tomoyo saw Eriol's body jump from the bed and went back to his place. But nothing came.

The doctor tried again.

Nothing.

He places it in a higher volt power, and then tries.

But the deafening and piecing sound still continues to echo inside the room.

_ …Are you ready for death? Can you imagine dying like this? _

He tries it again.

Tomoyo could hear Sakura's crying, from the corner of her eyes, she could see Syaoran's face, all pain and sorrow; he bows his head as he comforts Sakura. As for her mother, it was…empty, but her eyes were grieving.

_'Please, this is not…happening'_ Tomoyo thought, as she slumps down the floor, no one able to catch her. She was numb all over, she couldn't feel her breathing, she's already deaf to the beat of her heart, and everything was gone, so…dark. Only the echoing sound of Eriol's zero heart beat, hits her head.

It's as if, she just died…

…just like him…

…all at the same time.

_ Did you just feel empty? Like a lost soul with no body?_

_Is it time to say goodbye? Is this the best way?_

The doctor lets go of the device and bows his head, shaking. He moves toward them, and looks down at Tomoyo, grimly, saying, "I'm sorry", then moves out. One of the nurse covered Eriol's body with the bed sheet, and left.

"Tomoyo" her mother's gentle voice said, calling at her.

But she just ignores her mother's voice; instead, she slowly stands up and walks towards Eriol.

'_He can't be… dead' _Tomoyo thought, she lifts her right hand and pulls down the cloth, showing Eriol's face.

"E-Erio-Eriol" she gasps, she clutches his hand that wasn't covered, it felt cold.

_Will you let go of the past…and move forward?_

"Tomoyo"

She looks up, staring at her mother with a sad face, her mother gives a sympathetic look, but Tomoyo just stares.

Her lips slightly opens as she ask the question that she can't bear to hear the answer, "He's not dead…right?".

Hopelessly as she is, everyone looks at her, as if she's an atheist to the dead.

Sakura moves forward, seeing that no one else want to speak, afraid that they may break Tomoyo's heart even more. But Sakura still steps in; even though it's painful…Tomoyo needs to know.

"Tomoyo, I know this is really a hard thing"—she breathes in hard—"to accept. But Tomoyo-chan, Eriol is de—".

"He's not dead right!!" it wasn't a question, but a demand.

"Tomoyo, please do consider it, he's dead. Why can't you understand that".

"Because it' not true!!" she shouts it, every word.

_'He's not dead…he's just asleep…why can't they understand that'_ Tomoyo gasp, her breathing is in a fast pace.

Sakura moves closer, her arms slightly move up, opening them to comfort a grieving soul.

"Tomoyo, I'm sorry, but, we all know he's…gone, and—"

"No! No, no, he can't be. Why the hell can't you understand?!" Tomoyo clutches Sakura's shoulder, gripping it hard, but Sakura won't budge.

"Tomoyo, stop it!" Syaoran roars out, and everything became silent except for the machine that once reviews Eriol's stat.

"Do you think you're the one who's only suffering?! No, we're the same as you are Tomoyo, grieving and almost close to being hysteric here, but we try to be strong, for you. We want you to have strength, even just a little. We need to help each other, it's a great shock for us, but we need to cope up with it".

Tomoyo was quiet during his talk, she intakes every word he said, understands it, even read between the lines.

And she understood it all.

"You just sound like him" she whispers, and then lifts her head and smile. Everyone made tiring sigh as they all move and hug each other.

"We're not going to leave you Tomoyo-chan, we're here for you" Sakura whispers at her friend.

"Always" Sonomi smiles, kissing her daughter's head.

"I know"

Tomoyo let goes of them and went back to Eriol's body, hugging it, pulling her closer to him. "I love you so much, I'm going to miss you, but I know someday we're going to meet again" she gives a kiss to Eriol's cold forehead, a single tear drops on his handsome face.

"Let's go dear, you need to rest" her mother invites.

But Tomoyo felt something weird, and she couldn't put her finger on it, but at the back of her mind, something is telling her to stay and don't leave him.

"Mom, can I stay here, for the last time. I want to sleep beside Eriol" she said.

"Tomoyo" Sonomi slightly frowns at her daughter.

"Please" she begs, even though she wants to say her reason, she doesn't know where to start because she, herself doesn't know what's going on.

"Maybe we can let her do what she wants, after all, it's only for a night" Sakura said, and Tomoyo gives her friend a thanks glance, and Sakura gives her a nod.

Seeing that she's defeated, Sonomi gave up and nods he head in agreement, "Fine, I'll let you stay in here, with him. I'll just go and talk to the doctor and head home, then I'll come back to get you the next morning with your clothes. Is that okay to you now?"

"Yes"

"Very well, I'll go now, take care of yourself dear" but as she walks out of the room, Tomoyo stops her by the hand, stopping in mid-track. She looks at her and gives a questioning look.

Tomoyo hugs her mother pretty tight, which surprise her mother, "Thank you mom, for everything. I love you" Sonomi's face softens and she hugs her daughter tight, "I love you too dear".

After Sonomi steps out, Sakura and Syaoran went next, saying that they'll be at Kiel's room and if she needs anything, she just goes and visits them.

"Okay" then they left, leaving Tomoyo with Eriol.

It's really a creepy thing if you plan on staying in a room, and you're with someone who's already dead. But it didn't matter to Tomoyo; she doesn't care if she's with Eriol, dead or alive.

_ 'Because this will be the last time I'll be close to seeing that face' _Tomoyo thought, as she sits down on the sofa, not far from him.

She clasps her hands, bows her head and prays.

"Eriol, even though you're—gone. I'll always and forever love you, and be grateful, that even for once, I had you" Tomoyo whispers quietly, tears start to fall down her cheeks chest becomes tight and heavy.

_'Please let there be a miracle. Please. I can't. It's so hard to let go. Please, a miracle is what I really ask. Please Eriol, come back'_ her inner conscience said.

She plops herself down from the sofa.

Too tired from all the crying and all the heart-breaking events, she fell asleep.

* * *

Tomoyo woke up with a start, and felt her body freeze from cold; she rubs her hand around her arms and stands up from her place. The place was too dark for her to see, so she needs to walk slowly or else she may fall unexpectedly.

_'I'm almost there'_ she thought, she's becoming more nervous, but doesn't know why, all she knows is that she needs to move out.

_'Sorry Eriol, but I need to leave, it's too cold here' _she continues to walk, finally her right foot hits the wall.

_ 'Yes' _she sigh.

Letting go of her arms, leaving it bare from cold, she reaches out for the door knob or the switch.

Successfully hitting the switch, she turns it on and gives a sigh of relief.

'Oh god' she gasps, feeling the strands of hair at the back of her head, rise up. There are actually three switches for the lights, the on, off, and mid-light. Tomoyo hit the mid-light, so the room is a bit dim. But that wasn't the thing that gives a shiver to her spine, it's something else.

_ 'Is someone watching me?'_

"Is someone here with me?" she shouts, she waits for an answer, but nothing came…

...until.

"Just turn on the light" a voice orders her.

Tomoyo jumps in surprise, her mind was shouting to get out and call for help, but her legs won't move. Instead, her hands were moving up to the switch, following the voice's order.

When she flicks the switch to full on, the voice said once more, but this time it was gentle, "Turn around".

_ 'No way!' _but her curiosity is killing her, and she wants to know whose the person, she and Eriol are with.

She turns her body to the person's face, and was about to call 911, as to what she is seeing now.

"No way!" she said, and she saw the person's face breaks into a smirk.

* * *

"Eriol"

"Eriol" a gentle voice calls out to him.

Eriol slowly opens his eyes but immediately closes it as the blazing white light pierce into his eyes.

"Eriol, can you hear me?"

"Yes, but, who are you? And where am I?" he asks, shielding his eyes with his hand, trying to figure out who he is speaking with. Just then, the light slightly moves out, and what he saw left him breathless.

A wide, green open field, hundreds of flowers planted everywhere, forming a path on his way, as he walks forward, he could see big willow trees, its soft, golden leaves look like their bowing to him, different color of birds fly over the sky, making an arc of a rainbow, then a pair of bird both sat on each of his shoulder, one of them is blue and the other is violet. The blue one, on his left shoulder, chirps happily, dancing with its feet, the violet sings too, then spins as it flies up.

Eriol chuckles at their short performance, "Very good" and the birds flew in front of him and chirps happily, then left. Eriol watches them leave with a smile, he looks down, and sees what he is wearing, a polo shirt and loose pants, all white, and he's barefooted.

"If only Tomoyo could see all of this" he said, then he realizes, "Speaking of which, I need to go back to her…but, how?" as Eriol continues to think of how to get out of this paradise, two small kids suddenly passes by, running.

"Hey wait!" he calls out to them, running as he follows them.

_ 'How come they don't hear me?' _he thought, "Hey! Wait up for a sec!"

The kids abruptly stop, making Eriol stop too.

"Thank goodness you stop" he breathes hard, and as he was about to speak again, the boy dark blue hair speak up, "Let's take a rest for a while".

Then the raven haired girl spoke up, "Okay! Let's sit by that biiig willowishy tree!"

The next word that the boy said, surprised Eriol, "It's a willow tree Tomoyo"

"No, it's a willowishy tree!" the girl that he calls Tomoyo said.

"Willow" "Willowishy" "Wil..low" "Willo…wi…shy"

"Okay, fine, you win, it's a willowishy, I got it. Can we rest now?"

"Yes!!" the girl beams, and hand in hand they walk together. Eriol walks with them, realizing for the first time that they don't see him, and he really needs to know who these kids are.

In a few minutes, the two kids are already leaning at one of the big willow tree; following at their trail is Eriol, who stops in front of them, gazing up at the tree.

"This seems familiar" he said, then looks down and saw that the kids are already asleep, the girl's head resting at the boy's right shoulder.

Eriol looks closely at them, "Hmm…silky, raven hair, angelic face, a lip that always smile…and the boy…dark blue hair, has a future good physique and a handsome face…both of them look like…" he gasps when he realize, "It's us! Me and Tomoyo!".

Eriol was still frozen from this sudden revelation, that he didn't notice someone walk by his side.

"Yes, they are you Eriol" a gentle voice of a women said to him.

He snaps out of his surprise, and looks up to know where the voice is. What Eriol saw is…

_'White'_ he thought. _'Pure, glistening white'_

"Who are you?" he asks. The woman just smile then bows her head, just where his ear is, whispering, "Don't you recognize me, my little Kura-Okami?"

Eriol's eyes went big when he realizes, "How?...what??...why??...Yu-Yuki-Onna??!! For real??!!"

"Yes" she smiles.

"Why? How come? What?"

"Yes?"

He sighs, trying to calm himself, the he said, "How come you're here? What's this all about? Am I dead? Where am I anyway?"

"Calm down, Eriol, I'll answer all your questions but first, we must sit down" Yuki-Onna motions him near the end of the river.

"But what about th—" Eriol stops in mid-sentence when he saw that little Eriol and little Tomoyo are gone. Before Eriol could ask, Yuki-Onna answers it.

"They're not a real thing Eriol, they're just a fragment of your memory, but let's not talk about it anymore. Let's talk about now" the she slowly walks near the river. "Ok" Eriol whispers, and follows her. He sat down beside her and Yuki-Onna tells everything, everything that Eriol needs to know.

"I can't say that you're perfectly dead, because right now, you are in-between worlds, meaning between the world of life and the world of where souls go, or in your world may be heaven".

"Is there even hell?" he curiously asks

"That I can't tell also" she smile, and Eriol nods.

"Anyways, I was chosen to be your guardian, to welcome you, and to help you choose, whether you want to go back or you want to leave _them_ and let your spirit go to the other side. So know, I ask you, do you want to go back?" Yuki-Onna looks at him patient eyes and a gentle face.

"I want to, yes, but—"

"But what Eriol?" "I don't know" "Having second thoughts?"

"I guess. But I want to really go back, but something is stopping me"

"Hmmm….that's a wonder. Ah yes, I know what to do then" Eriol's creases in wonder, not taking what Yuki-Onna means.

"Don't worry, I'll help you. Do what I tell you, ok?" Eriol just nods, looking confuse but still follow her words.

"Now look at your reflection in the water, don't move your eyes when you look at the water and intently see what it will show you. But first you must utter a word, you wish to see, whether it'll be a person a thing, and then focus". Eriol did what he was asked to do. Concentrating on the first word that pops in his head.

"Tomoyo" he said. The part where his eyes where focus at, starts to ripple until his own reflection disappears and was replace by a crying Tomoyo, sitting at the sofa.

"No" he whispers. "Concentrate Eriol" Yuki-Onna warns, but it went by like a wind, because before Eriol could grab at her words, Tomoyo's image disappeared and Eriol's reflection came back.

"What?! What happened? Why is she crying?! This can't be happening to her!" Eriol is too adamant about the situation he just witness. Yuki-Onna shakes her head apologetically, "I'm sorry Eriol, but what you saw awhile ago is true. But I shouldn't be telling you the reason, God knows why, and I know you do too".

Eriol was too silent to even reply, and then he looks at her, straight in eyes, saying, and "She's grieving".

"Yes, and I suggest you should hear what she was saying" she instructs him, Eriol complies and does it again.

When Tomoyo's face return, Yuki-Onna said once more, "Let your hearing expand and focus more on what she says. Cover all the sounds that distract you, and concentrate on her voice, only Tomoyo's".

And he did. Taking all his concentration and conscience to do it, until all that was left was Tomoyo's voice.

_"Eriol, even though you're—gone. I'll always and forever love you, and be grateful, that even for once, I had you" _

"As will I, I love you too Tomoyo" Eriol whispers, tears start appear in the corner of his eyes.

"Now Eriol, with the help of your strong love for her, listen to what her inner conscience says" Yuki-Onna whispers like a breeze. Eriol just follows.

_'Please let there be a miracle. Please. I can't. It's so hard to let go. Please, a miracle is what I really ask. Please Eriol, come back.'_

Then everything went back as it was.

"Eriol?" Yuki-Onna was beside him, during the time when he was listening to Tomoyo. Eriol wipes his tears and stands up from his place, facing Yuki-Onna.

"Have you decided already?" "Yes" "What will it be then?"

"I want to go back" "And what made you decide to be that way?"

"Love and the strong connection between us" Eriol said. Yuki-Onna smiles at his answer. "And I learn what was bugging me awhile ago" he added. "And what is that my dear?".

He lets out a sigh before answering, "I was having second thoughts because I was scared, scared when I thought what will be her reaction, if she'll be scared if she sees me. I'm scared that she'll leave me, but after what I saw, it just proves that I was wrong of my thought. That if I'll come back, strong and alive, she'll welcome me with love and acceptance."

"Very wise of your answer Eriol, now that you have figured everything and have decided to come back. Then I will grant what your heart wishes. Just go back to where you came, up to where hundreds bloom, sings happily when you came, a light will show, and what heart's true wish will come true." Yuki-Onna said, touching his raven hair.

"Thank you, Yuki-Onna" Eriol said, smiling.

"Your welcome, my little Kura-Okami" then she kisses the top of his head. Eriol runs off toward his destination, when the light came up to him, he stops and looks back at Yuki-Onna.

Waving his hand, he shouts, "Don't worry Yuki-Onna!! Some time, later, Kura-Okami will come and love you forever!"

Eriol walks to the light and he was gone.

"Back to where his love is waiting" Yuki-Onna states.

"And welcomes him with a pure and loving heart, just like you" a manly voice said, not very far from where she is standing.

Yuki-Onna turns her head and laughs lightly, tears brimming under her eyes, "You came"

"Always and forever, I'll love and be with you".

And Yuki-Onna hugs the man she truly loves, her Kura-Okami.

* * *

Eriol wakes up with a start, eyes opening into nothingness, searching for something or someone.

Upon scanning into the dark, he could feel a figure walk up from where it was. He tries to speak but was having difficulty to say something, and then darkness turns to mid. Even though the light is not enough to see who it is, but he could now tell the person's figure, which is a girl.

He squints his eyes to determine who it is. _'Tomoyo'_ realizing who it was, he sits up from his bed and tries to call out to her.

"Is someone here with me?" he hears her shout, he could tell she's scared and just wants to laugh at it, but the situation isn't a thing to laugh about.

"Just turn on the light" Eriol said, when he finally found his voice, but it came out like a command. Tomoyo just follow his orders, even though she doesn't have a clue of who she is with. When the light is now on, he could perfectly now see Tomoyo, but shivering, whether it's cold or she's just scared.

"Turn around" he makes his voice now gentle.

When she did, her eyes were so big that he can't help but to smirk.

* * *

"Oh Kami!!! Eriol!!! You're…alive!! Ahhh!!!" Tomoyo is too jubilant about this best news she just ever had. She runs toward him and half jump as she hugs him.

"Oh Eriol you're really alive. I thought I was really going to lose you back then" Tomoyo is crying now, her tears were like a droplet of rain when it landed on Eriol's chest.

"Don't worry now my love, I'm back, alive and strong" Eriol whispers in her ear, inhaling her sweet dahlia flavored hair.

Tomoyo slightly lifts her head and absentmindedly runs her right hand to his chest, right where wound is supposed to be.

"Where are they?" she asks him, her eyes scanning every place that she knows that there was a wound, but found none.

Eriol chuckles and hugs her pretty tight, "Just give your thanks because it's all gone. I won't be in pain anymore, because there are no more wound to bear". He moves back in a fraction and touches her chin, lifting it up, their eyes lock together.

"This is what you want right? A miracle" he whispers.

"Yes, but how—" she was cut off by Eriol's soft lips. After a few, their lips parted and smile at each other, both cheeks are slightly red.

Slowly letting go, Tomoyo holds Eriol hand, saying, "I better call Sakura-chan, Li-san and Kiel-san about this good news, and a doctor I guess. You'll wait for me, right?"

"Yes, always and forever"

Tomoyo smiles at him before letting go and runs outside, but not before a smile and a wave at his direction, Eriol just replies with a smile and a wink.

Eriol leans his head at the metal headboard, giving a sigh of happiness and accomplishment.

Smiling, he quietly said, "Always and forever."

* * *

"Well that was one miracle, out of all the patients that I had, what precisely happened to you, is what I call a real miracle. I wonder how that happened" the doctor wonder, after checking Eriol for any wound, or if he feels something unusual in his body, but he got nothing.

"Well, I don't know doctor, no one can tell for sure, so it'll be a mystery for everyone" Eriol said.

The doctor nods his head, "Yes, yes, precisely. You're right. Of course it can't be science. It'll be a mystery for everyone. Very well, I'll leave you everyone, and welcome back to the world of the living." And with that, the doctor left them.

"I still can't believe you're back….and alive" Sakura beams.

"Same here…thought you left us forever" Syaoran said.

"Yeah, I also thought of that, but here I am, talking to all of you" Eriol said.

"Well, let us be thankful to Kami-sama, he gave Eriol another chance to live and be here with us. I say we celebrate!!" Kiel happily said.

"We will, after both of you are release in this hospital, that's the time we'll plan the celebration" Sakura retorts.

Kiel pouts sadly, "Awww….Sakura-chan is no fun"

All of them laugh, full of happiness and relief.

When the three of them are talking to each other, Tomoyo took the time to sit down beside Eriol, who wraps his right arm on her waist, the moment she sat down.

"Eriol"

"What is it, Tomo?" Eriol looks at her wonderingly; Tomoyo couldn't help but smile at his nickname to her.

"I just wanted to say that, welcome back, and I'm really happy when I saw that you are alive. I love you so much, I'm so overwhelmed by it that I don't know what else to say to you. I so happy that you're alive, you didn't left after all" she said, eyes starting to tear up, until she can't control any longer.

'_She's getting emotional again' _ Eriol thought, when he saw her tears fall down her porcelain cheeks.

Eriol touches her porcelain cheeks, wiping her tears with his thumb, making her smile and he couldn't but smile back. Oh, was he so lucky to have her.

"I left you without me knowing that I already hurt your feeling, because of what I did in the past. So now, don't shed a tear to someone who's alive."

"Oh Eriol" and she hugs him, he hugs her tightly and lovingly. "I love you Eriol"

"As I am" Eriol said, kissing her forehead, before capturing her soft, pink lips.

After a while, they stop their kiss and can't help but laugh at their friends, who are all joking around and laughing.

* * *

** IT'S DONE!! IT'S DONE!! FINALLY!! CHAPTER 9 IS DONE!!**

** THIS IS THE LONGEST ONE I EVER MADE!! IT BEAT DOWN MY**

** CHAPTER SEVEN!! OHHH AFTER HOURS, DAYS, WEEKS, MONTHS, **

**THOUSANDS OF BOULDERS OF SCHOOL WORK, I FINISHED IT!!**

**Well, I hope you love this chappy.**

**And I hope I'm forgiven for the lateness of my update.**

**Well, this is it!! One more, I think, and the story will come to its final **

**conclusion. Hope you're still tuned on, until the very end!!**

**Ja ne Minna!!!**


End file.
